Farsalia
by GV FoxMapache
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si las presas y los depredadores no hubieran resuelto sus diferencias? ¿Qué sería de esta utópica ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen? ¿Podrán los animales convivir entre sí? ¿O están destinados a masacrarse unos a otros?
1. Farsalia

_Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto es solo para su entretenimiento._

* * *

Bienvenidos al nuevo mundo

¿Qué hubiese pasado si las presas y los depredadores no hubieran resuelto sus diferencias? ¿Qué sería de esta utópica ciudad donde todos pueden ser lo que deseen? ¿Podrán los animales convivir entre sí? ¿O están destinados a masacrarse unos a otros?

Sientes el viento resoplar en tu cara, sientes la polifacética tierra bajo tus patas, la suave brisa refresca tu aliento, mientras ves como los animales se matan unos a otros por el más primitivo ideal que existe, más que por hambre, más que por el hecho de sobrevivir en este infernal mundo, solo se matan por el simple hecho… de ser diferentes.

A pesar de que hemos evolucionado, de que hemos creado poderosas civilizaciones, majestuosas pirámides, enormes murallas, grandes obras arquitectónicas que han sucumbido ante las diferencias que hacen odiarse y destruirse mutuamente. El gran rey Lionidas y sus 300 leones, el sabio emperador Jaguactezuma y su imponente ciudadela en medio de un lago, han caído por este odio existente, así como Camelpatra en el norte de África y Llamahualpa en las escabrosas e inhóspitas cumbres de los Andes, todos ellos han perecido con el pasar de las eras.

Alrededor de todo el mundo se crearon ciudades independientes en las que dominaba un solo grupo, herbívoros o carnívoros, no había de otra. Los saltarines canguros de Sídney, los monocromáticos pandas de Beijín, los veloces impalas de Johannesburgo, los característicos caballos de Madrid, los temibles tigres de Calcuta. Aun así, ninguno de estos territorios es tan memorable de mencionar como los es la costa este de América del Norte. Durante su colonización, una mezcla de diversas presas, así como de depredadores, buscaron acaparar el mayor territorio posible, debido a que el lugar era rico en recursos, y como era de esperarse, las colonias establecidas tenían conflictos frecuentemente entre ellos, muchos, iniciados por pequeños encuentros entre comerciantes que debían a travesar poblados enemigos. Pero no fue hasta que estalló la guerra civil que este lugar llamaría la atención de todos, un gran número de presas se abalanzó contra feroces depredadores con el propósito de expulsarlos del continente, por no decir exterminarlos, pues es natural en una presa sentir miedo al lado de un depredador. Al final de esta guerra, sin contar la gran cantidad de muertes sufridas, se logró establecer un acuerdo, algo que no había ocurrido en toda la historia de los animales, pues se acordó dividir el territorio en tres partes, la tierra de los depredadores, la zona de las presas y el ultimo, un punto medio entre los dos grupos, un lugar en el que habitarían tanto carnívoros como herbívoros, un espacio neutro. Zootopia.

Una idea vanguardista, extremista, y bizarra; nunca se había establecido una ciudad donde habitaran presas y depredadores, y, aun así, podemos considerarlo el sitio más peligroso del mundo. Han pasado más de 150 años, y las cosas no han cambiado del todo, el odio, el rencor y la ira gobiernan aquí, ninguno de los dos grupos toma medidas severas en contra de lo que ocurre dentro del estado, es un lugar de muerte, de desesperación, decadente, un lugar olvidado.

* * *

 **Bueno, queridos lectores, aquí les traigo piloto sobre este proyecto que me ha estado consumiendo desde hace poco más de 24 horas. Sí, es un capítulo muy corto, pero es solo la introducción, es el contexto general que se vive en el mundo.**

 **Espero que la idea les parezca interesante, y que sea de su agrado, soy bueno imaginando, pero no lo soy escribiendo, créanme, puse todo el esfuerzo que tengo para hacer esta breve introducción. Y espero puedan darle la oportunidad, sería muy feliz con ello.**

 **Cualquier duda que tengan, comentario, sugerencia, critica es recibida. Trataré de responder a las preguntas que hagan, y los comentarios.**

 **Aclaro de una vez, que no podré actualizar muy seguido, tal vez tarde unos días, una semana o más, plasmar mis ideas es difícil.**

 **Que pasen un buen fin de semana, y nos leemos pronto.**


	2. Mercado de presas

**Buenas noches, días, o lo que sea… aquí el inicio de esta historia, espero les agrade, sea de su gusto, que la disfruten o que le den seguimiento para ver cómo se desarrolla.**

 **Debo admitir, que me es difícil escribir… también, trato de subirlo un poco el tono, pero tampoco quiero exagerar, así que vamos poco a poco, y dependiendo de la situación.**

* * *

 _Mercado de presas_

6:00 AM… Amanece, los estratos formados en el cielo comienzan a tomar un ligero color rojizo, ¿Mala señal? ¿Presagio? O simplemente habladurías que hacen los mal informados… Solo hay una manera de saberlo…

El día avanzaba, los animales comenzaban a salir de sus hogares, trabajar, conseguir alimento, sobrevivir, aunque pareciera una locura, no estaban en la prehistoria para usar esa palabra, eran muy diferentes a como lo son ahora… pero, por más que algo cambie nunca podrá ser perfecto, por más que busque, por más que lo intente, no lo hará.

Y ahí ven, a una pequeña conejita de pelaje grisáceo y ojos violeta caminando por la acera, su uniforme azul y su placa brillante apenas la hacen perceptible para los grandes mamíferos, tales como un rinoceronte o un hipopótamo, ya sabrán que para un elefante… bueno, al menos es atenta mientras camina. Y los depredadores… a penas y logran hacerle caso, solo por el hecho de pertenecer al PY-ZPD, en inglés, _Prey-Zootopia Police Departament,_ y no es respeto o admiración lo que le muestran, sino todo lo contrario, esa bola de pelo era una burla, un chiste andante… y los depredadores no eran los únicos que lo creían…

¿Qué hace una diminuta coneja en tal sitio? Si Bunny Borrows era el paraíso de los conejos, un lugar casi exclusivo para lagomorfos… Ubicado al oeste de Sheepshinton, ciudad capital del estado de las presas, esta conejita hizo algo que ningún otro animal de su especie había hecho… decidió seguir su sueño. El convertirse en oficial de policía, a muchos les pareció una idea tonta, incluso imposible, pero al ver que había solicitado, entrado y cursado la academia de policías con honores, toda la población de pequeños mamíferos veía con malos ojos a la pequeña coneja, lo que algunos periodistas llamaban como un avance en la promoción de igualdad de oportunidades, otros preferían referirse a ella como un animal con problemas mentales, y la noticia hubiera sido olvidada pronto ya que había sido asignada al recinto norte de la capital, un lugar muy tranquilo, pero por transferencia de personal a la ciudad, en donde cualquier animal puede habitar, y por "un error cometido", según dice el informe general, nuestra querida conejita fue transferida a la unidad central de Zootopia.

Mientras caminaba por el lobby, con la cara y orejas en alto, mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro, orgullosa por portar y hacerle honor a ese uniforme, orgullosa de tan grandioso logro, aunque los demás animales no lo tomarán en serio… Sentada, más bien de pie en su asiento, la pequeña oficial estaba por iniciar lo que sería su segunda semana de servicio en esta ciudad. Atenta escuchaba las palabras del jefe búfalo.

− … Oficiales Trompaez, Rinhoweitz, McHorn, harán SWAT en el recinto Portuario – Sentenció el búfalo antes de dar el archivo de la misión – Y por último oficial Judy Hopps…

La coneja sonreía vivazmente, este sería el día que trabajaría enserio, estaba segura de que la tomarían como una oficial de verdad, pero su sonrisa se esfumó cuando escuchó el trabajo que le habían asignado.

− …mercado vegetariano.

Estupefacta por la misión que le habían asignado, se levantó de su asiento y llamó la atención de su jefe, el cual dio vuelta y hecho un vistazo al pequeño animal que se dirigía hacia él.

− Jefe Bogo…

− ¿Qué quieres? −El búfalo miraba a la coneja con su ojo, el otro se encontraba permanentemente cerrado por una cicatriz que recorría el lado derecho de su rostro, empezando en su frente y acabando en su pómulo, ese animal era intimidante enserio.

− Jefe, un equipo SWAT debe estar conformado por un mínimo de 4 integrantes…

− ¿Y qué…? – Cuestionó reiterando su autoridad.

− Los oficiales solo son tres y…

− Tranquila, solo asegurarán un buque, no te preocupes por ellos.

− Jefe, solo me ha asignado trabajos de oficina e ir a lugares donde solo van las presas – Decía la coneja, pues durante toda la semana pasada no había hecho trabajo de verdad, así lo calificaba ella – Sé que no cree que pueda por ser pequeña, pero si me da la oportunidad le juro que le demostrare lo que valgo…

− Ellos son suficientes, no necesito más oficiales para asegurar un cargamento de forrajes…

− Si dice que están fácil… conmigo sería más que suficiente… − Recalcó desafiante al mamífero.

− Entonces tendrás más acción en el mercado… − Sentenció Bogo mientras salía de la sala y la cerraba de un portazo, dejando atrás a Judy molesta quien poco a poco comenzaba a golpear el piso con su pata cada vez más rápido y empezaba a murmurar.

− … Ese jefe… un día… − Se maldecía entre dientes – Ya verá… le demostraré que yo también soy una policía de verdad.

El olor a drenaje salía por las alcantarillas, es repugnante y difícil de soportar, pero con el tiempo uno puede llegar a acostumbrarse. Los transeúntes de lugar se hacían aun lado, la inusual presencia de Judy en el mercado era… extraña, por decirlo de una manera. No era normal ver a un oficial hacer su ronda en el mercado de las presas, pues solo animales cuya dieta es básicamente comer vegetales, forrajes o frutos iban a ese lugar, rara vez se presentaban problemas, y eran por error al hacer las transacciones de efectivo, ahora ver a una coneja policía era algo nuevo.

Con las orejas en alto, Judy escuchaba los murmullos de los demás animales, incluso una que otra burla, no esperara que la tomaran en cuenta, pero que se burlen de ella aun tratándose de presas la afligía, pues todo lo que se había esforzado, todo lo que había pasado en la academia, sus sacrificios, todo por lo que luchó, su sueño…

− "No tienen idea…" – Pensaba mientras veía a borregos, gacelas, caballos, y otro tipo de animales que hablaban entre ellos – "puedo derribar a cualquiera de ellos sin ningún esfuerzo"

La mañana, el medio día, y parte de la tarde habían transcurrido sin ningún problema, o trabajo que hacer, solo caminaba de un lado a otro, observando y escuchando a los animales; compraban, intercambiaban y hablaban entre ellos, todo era tan normal… más bien aburrido.

Pero toda esa calma se había acabado, un par de ovejas se alejaba de la zona de hierbas, pero lo que realmente había llamado la atención de Judy era lo que comentaban _"¿qué hace un depredador en el mercado?"_ y cosas por estilo, por lo que no dudo en ir al lugar, además era su trabajo, debía calmar todo el alboroto. Una parte de ella sonreía, demostraría que era un elemento importante en las fuerzas de la policía, por otra parte, se sentía más que ansiosa, nerviosa, esta era la primera vez que vería a un depredador, uno físico, pues imágenes ya había visto en la escuela y televisión, aunque no se consideraba una espectadora habitual de la tele.

Y ahí estaba, sus ojos no lo creían, su ser no lo creía, un depredador justo enfrente de ella, su pelaje naranja y su cola esponjosa resaltaban entre todos los demás animales, lo veía de espaldas, pues ese animal conversaba o más bien discutía con un par de antílopes.

− No sé qué carajos te traes por estos lugares zorro, pero será mejor que te vayas antes de que acabes mal... – Amenazó uno de los dos antílopes.

− No quiero tener problemas, solo vengo a comprar un par de cosas que necesito… − Se defendía un tanto desafiante, pues él era un depredador y ellos presas.

Judy no esperó mucho, pues la cosa no se veía bien y debía intervenir antes de que esto empeorara.

− Mejor vete de aquí, o… − Reiteró el otro antílope, pues su presencia no era bien recibida.

− O si no ¿Qué? – Los ojos del zorro se cruzaron con los del antílope, una guerra se libraba entre esas dos miradas, hasta que algo los distrajo, bueno alguien.

− Disculpen… − Habló un tanto tímida, no tenía practica en estas situaciones − ¿Me pueden decir qué está pasando?

− No te metas niña… − Que groseros eran esos animales cornudos, no le habían prestado la más mínima atención a la coneja.

− ¿Perdón? − La pequeña lagomorfa se había metido entre el trio de animales – Oficial Judy Hopps policía… − Decía señalando su placa – Ahora si ¿Díganme que está pasando?

− Eso… − Señaló el animal con cuernos al depredador – "Eso…" no debería estar aquí.

− ¿Disculpa? – Preguntó incrédulo el mamífero señalado – Solo he venido a realizar unas transacciones con efectivo…

− Eso dices… embustero – Dijo el antílope mientras empujaba al zorro, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

− ¡OYE! – Salió en defensa la coneja, no era por defender al mamífero carnívoro, pero por lo que había visto, el antílope había iniciado el pleito y debía apegarse a su código de justicia – Eso es considerado como agresión física y podrías ser arrestado por ello…

− ¿Vas a defender a este… depredador? – Cuestionaba indignado uno de los antílopes.

− No… solo voy a apoyar a… − Dudó un poco de lo que estaba haciendo ¿Enserió ayudaría a un depredador? Bueno, no había hecho nada malo – este zorro, que solo ha venido a comprar unas cosas…

− Parece que la PY-ZPD se ha vuelto más que inepta… − Esa fue un golpe bajo, sabía que no se refería al departamento en sí, por lo que Judy había captado el mensaje – Vámonos de aquí… − Dijo molesto uno de los dos antílopes, para después dar vuelta y retirarse del lugar.

− ¿Estás bien? − Preguntó la coneja mientras veía al zorro reincorporarse del suelo, su corazón latía más rápido que de costumbre, ni la cafeína la podía poner en ese estado.

− Hee… si – Contestó de lo más normal mientras se sacudía su ropa.

− Es raro ver a… un animal como tú, por estos sitios − La curiosidad de Judy era una de sus principales características, aunque podría también ser un defecto.

− Pues lo es… rara vez he tenido que venir a comprar a este mercado… − Decía de un manera sutil y delicada; sereno, ante todo – aunque no lo creas, parte de nuestra dieta se basa en hierbas y frutos.

− Creí que solo comían carne…

− Típico de las presas… − Bufó un tanto divertido por la ignorancia de la coneja – No… te equivocas, Sí, comemos carne, pero no es lo que más consumimos.

− Vaya, uno aprende cosas nuevas a diario señor…

− Wilde… −Comentó el zorro – Nick Wilde, y usted…

− Hopps, Oficial Judy Hopps.

− Bueno, muchas gracias por su apoyo oficial.

− No me lo agradezcas, es mi trabajo.

− Enserio… Debería haber más policías como usted – Judy jamás había sido elogiada de esa manera, y no esperaba que su primera vez fuese por un depredador.

− Solo hago lo mejor que puedo… − Decía un tanto incrédula, pues había caído ante las palabras dulces del zorro.

− Bueno adiós… − Tras decir esto el vulpino dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para doblar en una de las esquinas próximas.

− "Creo que salió mejor de lo que pensaba" – Pensaba orgullosa, hasta que algo llamó su atención, un par de hojas tiradas en el suelo, se acercó para tomarlas y examinarlas – "¿De dónde salieron?" − A su mente vino el recuerdo de cierto zorro siendo derribado por un antílope, por lo que salió tras él, no podía reconocer las hojas, pero tenían un aroma característico, anteriormente las había olido.

Al doblar en la esquina que había pasado el zorro anteriormente, tuvo que retroceder, debido a que ese mismo animal se encontraba conversando con una cobaya de muy mala espina. Judy alzó sus orejas para poder escuchar lo que estaban hablando.

− … debo decirte que no fue fácil traerlas hasta aquí −Decía muy relajado el zorro.

− ¿Y es pura? – Preguntó la gruesa voz de la cobaya.

− Tranquilo galán… es traída directamente de México…

Judy abrió los ojos grandes, como platos, pues volvió a observar las hojas y en un instante, su memoria había reconocido su aroma.

− Es… − Parecía sorprendida, pero como en realidad se sentía era como una tonta, haber sido engañada tan fácil… que ingenua había sido − _Salvia divinorum…_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado, ¿Qué les parece el inicio de esta historia? No es el mejor, pero empecemos ligero ¿Qué opinan de la apariencia de Bogo? Quería que se viera un poco más intimidante… ¿Qué tan obscuros creen que sean los negocios en los que está metido Nick? Y Judy… ¿Cómo creen que será su vida en esta Zootopia?**

 **¿No sé si los animales se les pueda considerar tener frente? Y respecto a la plantita, más bien las hojas, son un analgésico sedante, muy fuerte…**

 **Saludos y cualquier comentario, idea, sugerencia, error que vean… pues… ya saben ¿no?**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**


	3. Cruda realidad

**Buenas gente, he aquí el tercer capítulo de esta historia muy jalada de los pelos, bueno ¿no sé qué opinen? Igual que antes, trato de esforzarme escribiendo y desarrollando la trama.**

 **Una pequeña descripción de la ciudad es que está divida en dos en sectores que no están bien definidos, es como tener tierra y arena.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 _Cruda realidad_

No podía creer que la hubiesen engañado tan fácil, o más bien ella se dejó llevar por su sentido de justicia, aunque era lo correcto… ¿no?, en la vida aprendió que se comenten muchas injusticias, que los animales viven en condiciones deplorables; una vida digna, no muchos tenían el privilegio de eso, sin importar que fueran, solo unos cuantos gozaban de ciertos lujos, y comodidades que son innecesarias. Era por eso que había decidido unirse a las fuerzas de la policía, ella quería hacer un mundo mejor.

− _Salvia divinorum…_ −

No había duda, durante su entrenamiento le habían enseñado a detectar cientos de sustancias nocivas, y al pertenecer a una familia pues… de conejos, por tradición es necesario saber de plantas, una ventaja que le ayudó en la academia.

Judy miró muy disimuladamente por la esquina, ese animal que le había visto la cara hablaba con la cobaya mientras esta le platicaba del producto, y no fue hasta que lo invitó a pasar para que la coneja saliera de su escondite y se acercara para saber que jugarreta se traía ese tal zorro.

− Escucha galán… −Hablaba el zorro con mucha perspicacia – habíamos quedado en cierto precio… pero las cosas se han estado tornando un tanto complicadas últimamente…

− Al grano Wilde… − Interrumpió el animal herbívoro.

− Quiero el triple de lo acordado −Dijo si más rodeos.

− Claro y yo quiero una noche con Gazelle… − No parecía tener vergüenza ante tal declaración, a pesar de la naturaleza cínica con la que lo decía, ambos lo tomaron como un mal chiste, de aquellos que son tan malos que te hacen reír por lo estúpido que suenan, pero la risa no duró mucho al ver el semblante serio del zorro − … ¿es enserio?

− … −El silencio del vulpino había dejado todo en claro.

− Teníamos un trato – Respondió molesto e indignado.

− Bueno… las cosas han cambiado.

Judy, mirando por una de las ventanas, distinguía que aquellos animales discutían, no sabía sobre que, a pesar de tener uno de los mejores oídos en el reino animal, el establecimiento estaba construido con materiales aprueba de ruido, que conveniente, ¿No?

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando Judy vio como el zorro se dirigía a la salida. Ocultándose nuevamente en la esquina próxima, espero a que Nick saliera para aprenderlo, por mentirle a un oficial, transportar sustancias de clase C, entre otros ilícitos cometidos; pero se detuvo un momento para escuchar más sobre lo que ambos animales discutían.

− Mas te vale que cumplas con tu palabra Nicholas… − Advertía la cobaya que aún no se sabía su nombre, mientras le daba un gran fajo de billetes.

− Tranquilo, esto no tardará mucho…

Tras lo dicho por el vulpino, ambos animales comenzaron una caminata para salir del mercado. La cobaya seguía al zorro, manteniendo cierta distancia, pues no quería que lo vieran con un depredador, y detrás de ellos, Judy los seguía a escondidas.

Después de media hora de camino entre distritos, los tres animales habían llegado a su destino, el recinto Portuario.

Judy no entendía bien que hacían ahí, solo que un equipo SWAT del departamento de policías, estaba asegurando un par de cargamentos que estaban destinados para el mercado de presas. Pero al empezar a recordar un poco sobre lo que había ocurrido hace unos mementos, su discusión con el jefe, la pelea con los antílopes y la plática entre el zorro y la cobaya, algo parecía que no cuadraba bien.

− Bien, actúa natural y cuando te indique baja la caja 3015-B – Indicó el vulpino.

− ¿Qué? – Respondió un tanto confundido la cobaya.

− Solo baja la caja que tenga escrito " _México"._

El aroma a sal inundaba sus pequeñas fauces, las gaviotas graznaban mientras volaban por sobre la marea, y un par de buques emitiendo su estrepitoso sonido característico hacían eco en sus oídos.

A unos cuantos metros, Judy observaba como ambos animales caminaban hacia el muelle; miraba cada detalle, cada movimiento que hacían. En la rampa de abordaje, un rinoceronte cuidaba que nadie que no esté autorizado se acercase al barco.

− Muy buenas tardes caballero – Dijo Nick, con mucha elocuencia, al rinoceronte que se encontraba en la entrada del barco.

− ¡Documentos! – Sin ademán, el rinoceronte, solo ordenó que mostraran sus permisos y demás papales.

Nick sacó una carta de recibo de productos en la cual estaba indicado que recibiría una caja importada desde México con la serie 3015-B. Normalmente se importa en grandes cantidades por lo que el rinoceronte levanto sospecha de que algo se tramaba el zorro.

Su acompañante al ver al imponente oficial obstruyendo el paso, comenzó a sentir nerviosismo, pues comenzaba a sudar frio, una pequeña gota comenzó a descender por su frente, recorriendo su mejilla, a lo que ambos animales se percataron; solo era ver quien reaccionaría más rápido, un rinoceronte o un zorro.

− Ah, si… − Interrumpió el vulpino, antes de que algo malo sucediese – El permiso… − De uno de sus bolsillos, sacó un expedido, en el que indicaba a Nicholas Wilde, como un animal con la autoridad de recibir el cargamento, el cual sería entregado al médico traumatólogo Thomson, una gacela de edad avanzada, superficialmente.

− Identificación – Volvió a pedir más documentos. La cobaya se mostraba un tanto inquieta, creía que serían descubiertos, pero, por favor, va con un zorro…

Nick saco su billetera e iba a mostrar su credencial.

− ¡La del doctor! – Su voz casi hace huir despavorido al acompañante de Nick.

− Que torpe soy… − Dijo el zorro mientras guardaba su cartera y se daba un tope en la frente con su pata fingiendo estar avergonzado. Y nuevamente sacó otro papel, aparentemente, era una copia de la credencial de la gacela.

− La… − Iba a decir algo el animal posteado en la rampa, pero para su sorpresa en las patas del vulpino había más documentos.

−Matricula, cedula, registro −Inquirió que le seguiría cuestionando, así que, para evitar todo ese protocolo, típico de un principiante, y terminando con la tortura de la cobaya, Nick le entregó lo que le hacía falta – ¿Algo más que necesite caballero?

El rinoceronte solo bufó ante la grácil cara que ponía el zorro, para luego hacerse a un lado.

− Gracias oficial McHorn – Dijo sonriendo mientras veía la placa que portaba el oficial.

Satisfecho, Nick le indicó a la cobaya que pasase con él y le ayudara a bajar la caja.

Después de tomar la caja, montarla en un diablo y bajarla de barco; la cobaya dio un pesado suspiro tras alejarse lo suficiente estando fuera de la vista del rinoceronte.

− Te dije que actuaras natural – Le señaló el zorro.

− ¡Eres un idiota! – Molesto, su respiración comenzaba a hiperventilarse.

− Tranquilo – Decía mientras lo tomaba por lo hombros y lo sacudía ligeramente – Ya pasó… Estas bien…

− No me pidas volver a hacer algo como esto – Poco a poco comenzaba a calmarse, volviendo a lo que realmente quería − ¿Es todo?

− Es todo…

− Aquí tienes – Decía extendiendo su pata para entregarle el resto del dinero. Habían acordado antes de salir que le pagaría una porción y al finalizar su tarea lo completaría.

Con la transacción finalizada y cada quien con lo que necesitaba, ambos animales se despidieron muy monótonamente.

− Un placer hacer negocios contigo – Indicó el vulpino mientras la cobaya daba vuelta para dirigirse al mercado con su cargamento.

− Si claro… Nos vemos Wilde – Tras decir esto, comenzó a caminar hasta que el zorro lo perdió de vista.

Mientras tanto, tras un contenedor, Judy había escuchado cada palabra que había dicho Nick, ahora solo esperaba sorprenderlo y arrestarlo.

− ¿Piensas quedarse ahí todo el día oficial?

Para su sorpresa, quien fue sorprendida, fue Judy, el zorro le había hablado, ¿Cuándo la había visto? ¿Se había percatado de su presencia? Debía averiguarlo.

− Eres muy astuto, zorro… − Comentó mientras salía de su escondite, a lo que Nick sonrió de una manera narcisista – Pero olvidaste una cosa – Decía orgullosa de sí misma.

− ¿Y qué cosa es? −Dijo un tanto divertido ante la expresión de la coneja.

− Que no contaste con que te estaban vigilando…

− ¿Enserio? −Respondió burlonamente, su típica expresión.

− Nicholas, estas arrestado – Moría de emoción, su primer arresto.

− ¿Y por qué?

− ¿¡Por qué!? – Incrédula, Judy no entendía la tranquilidad y serenidad del vulpino, ¿acaso no entendía? Lo estaba arrestando – Que tal, transportar sustancias clase C, sin permiso, mentirle a un oficial y alterar el orden en un espacio público.

− Permiso – Dijo, sacando y ocultando rápidamente el papel de permiso para recibir y transportar las mercancías – No he hecho más que trabajar, y jamás te mentí.

No creía el cinismo del zorro, lo había hecho, lo recordaba perfectamente.

− Dijiste que harías transacciones – Molesta, no dejaría que se saliese con la suya.

− Así es, e hice negocios obteniendo beneficios monetarios a cambio de un servicio que ofrecí.

− … − Con la boca abierta, y sin poder articular una palabra, no podía negar que lo que decía era cierto, tenía razón – Alterar el orden.

− Esos animales fueron los que empezaron el pleito… yo no inicie nada – La confianza y desafiante mirada esmeralda de Nick, presionaban a Judy, quien no tenía argumentos ante la verdad dicha.

Nick comenzó a avanzar, pasando por un lado de una estática y estupefacta Judy.

Tras unos segundo Judy reaccionó, no dejaría que la dejaran así, su orgullo era más grande y no dejaría que se quedara así. Dio media vuelta y salió tras Nick.

− ¡Alto ahí! – Alcanzándolo en la calle, decidió encararlo, aun si se tratase de un depredador, y la reputación que tenían.

− Que pasó oficial zanahorias… ¿Acaso vienes a disculparte? – Decía mientras continuaba su camino.

− Hee… no… − Hablaba mientras se colocaba por detrás del animal rojizo – Y te ordeno que te abstengas de decirme zanahorias.

− Perdón, solo creí natural que provinieras de un pueblucho granjero, ¿o no?

− No… eso es en Ciervilla y yo crecí en las madrigueras.

Nick solo bufó ante el comentario, que no le daba más que la razón a lo que había dicho.

− Ok… Dime si esta historia te suena familiar, una campirana ingenua, con notas altas y mucha ilusión decide – Decía mientras se sujetaba y meneaba su corbata − "Hey escuchen me voy a mudarme a Zootopia, los mamíferos ahí son amigos y cantan cumbias" – Su voz era muy infantil y risueña, la típica de un animal con grandes aspiraciones – Luego descubre oppsi… que no todos lo son, y su sueño de volverse una oficial citadina, doble oppsi…, nadie la toma en cuenta y opssi número tres linda – Decía mientras jugaba con sus dedos contando su tercera mofada – A nadie le importan ella ni sueños y pronto esos sueños mueren y sufre una caída emocional y literal y así termina en una caja bajo un puente y al final ya no le queda más que volver con sus padres, con su algodonado rabito entre las patas y terminar, vienes de las madrigueras ¿cierto? Sembrando zanahorias aburridas. ¿Me estoy acercando?

Se sentía aplastada, humillada, no podía describir todo lo que le había hecho sentir en ese momento, solo le quedaba encararlo una vez más.

− ¡Oye, yo no dejo que me digan de que soy o no capaz! ¡En especial un brabucón que no es más que un vil, mentiroso y tramposo zorro!

− Te diré una cosa – Decía mientras se apoyaba en sus rodillas para estar a la altura de la coneja – Crees que por portar esa placa y ese uniforme te tomaran enserio, pero no es cierto, ellos solo te verán como lo que eres… una torpe coneja.

Resignada, sin más que decir, solo dejó que Nick siguiera su camino, si lo volvía a enfrentar solo aplastarían más su orgullo. Era mejor dejar las cosas ahí.

En toda su vida, jamás sintió un día tan largo como aquel, tan ignorada, a los animales no le s importaba si ella estaba enfrente, seguían cometiendo ilícitos, de menor grado, pero igual, no la tomaban en cuenta.

7:00 PM. Tras finalizar su turno, y por suerte no tuvo que encontrarse con su jefe al salir, Judy se dirigía hacia su apartamento, con orejas bajas, agotada, solo quería que el día terminara y empezar de nuevo mañana.

Girando el picaporte, su nariz captó un olor peculiar, zanahorias hervidas, al menos no tendría que preparar la cena.

−Judy ¿Eres tú? – Se escuchó una voz masculina proveniente del interior del lugar.

− Si – Respondió un tanto desanimada, mientras entraba y cerraba la puerta.

− Como vi que aún no llegabas, decidí preparar la cena – Luego, un conejo se asomó por el umbral de la entrada a la cocina − ¿Qué tienes? – Preguntó al ver las orejas caídas de Judy, sabía que algo traía.

− Fue un día pesado – Tras esto, fue recibida por un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

− Ven, vamos a cenar – Tomándola de la pata, la guio hasta la cocina para que pueda, por lo menos, disfrutar de la cena – Cuéntame…

Judy, sin muchos ánimos, comenzó a contarle de su día, omitiendo los comentarios hirientes del zorro, pues quería dejar eso atrás, mañana sería un nuevo día, y eso era suficiente motivación para sonreír.

− Que duermas bien mi colita de algodón – Dijo el conejo macho después de darle un beso de buenas noches a Judy, para luego meterse en la cama que compartía con ella.

− Buenas noches Jack… − Con sus últimas palabras del día, se dispuso a dormir, pero para su fortuna, le regresaron unos recuerdos del día, en especial aquellos en los que se veía involucrado un depredador de color rojizo. Y esos comentarios, esa sensación, esa idea; había vuelto.

Todo lo que había hecho durante tantos años, todo por lo que había luchado, los sacrificios que tuvo que realizar; y para que… para que un zorro le demostrara que no podía ser una policía de verdad… era la realidad, jamás sería tomada en cuenta, no importa lo que hiciera, si lo demostrara, si lo hiciera bien, no valorarían su esfuerzo. Esa es la cruda realidad.

 **Fin de este capítulo, debo admitir que me fue un poco complicado tratar de darle forma, no me llegaba la inspiración, y eso que la manera en la que escribo no es compleja. Y el tiempo con el que dispongo es muy limitado.**

 **¿Qué les parece el primer encuentro entre Nick y Judy?**

 **¿Ese conejo es Jack Savaje? Si, decidí meterlo, a pesar de que me cae como una patada en los huevos, lo incluiré en la historia. Veremos si tendrá mucho peso.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, cualquier cosa es bien recibida.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado, aunque esté ese maldito conejo.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	4. PR-ZPD

**Bien, aquí vamos, el cuarto capítulo de esta no muy emocionante narración. Aunque prometo que la historia tendrá algo que valga la pena, sino les habré fallado.**

 **Comencemos, no sin antes…**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 **Otra cosa.**

 **¡ADVERTENCIA! +18**

 _PR-ZPD_

El Sol, asomándose por el horizonte, amenazaba con meterse entre las cortinas lilas del pequeño departamento. Logrando su cometido, y llegando hasta un pequeño bulto envuelto en un juego de sabanas estampadas con dibujos infantiles de frutos y vegetales, sonrientes; hizo que este somnoliento pero revoltoso animal emitiera unos leves pero muy distinguidos quejidos.

− Cariño… − Decía una voz cálida, mientras con sus patas movía levemente el pequeño bulto a su lado – despierta.

Nuevamente, el quejumbroso animal se limitó a tomar las sabanas, envolviéndose y encogiéndose aún más, volviéndose, aunque pareciese imposible, más pequeño.

− Vamos… te prepararé algo delicioso…

Al oír esta pequeña pero tentadora propuesta, el bulto levantó las orejas. Y la criatura, dueña de esa voz, notó como había reaccionado, por lo que decidió agregarle la cereza para que finalmente el bulto se levante. Acercando sus labios, le susurró al oído del pequeño bulto.

− Lo haré justo como te gusta… − Esa cálida voz había cambiado por una más seductora, que incluso mordisqueó la punta de la oreja del bulto, haciendo que gimiera por el placer que le provocaba.

− ¿Habrá postre? – Con picardía, el bulto respondió.

− Tal vez… − En un tono juguetón, el animal que trataba de levantar al bulto, pasó por encima de este.

Una vez que había posado sus patas en el piso, un piso de madera de cedro, no de primera calidad, pero hacia juego con el resto de los muebles; comenzó su marcha hacia la cocina.

− Enserio… −Dijo casi suplicando − ¿Habrá postre?

− ¿Por qué no lo averiguas? – Con tono juguetón, miro de reojo al pequeño bulto que poco apoco comenzaba a desenvolverse.

Como queriendo y no queriendo, el bulto logró hacer un pequeño orificio del montón de sabanas con el que estaba cubierto, para así poder ver a través de él. Y ahí estaba, llevando encima nada más que un top gris claro, se dirigía a la cocina; un paso en frente del otro, sus anchas caderas se movían de un lado a otro, de arriba abajo; su cola ladeaba a nivel del suelo, meciéndose de manera hipnótica, seguida de unos ojos que no le quitaban la vista de encima, querían devorar esas redondas y delineadas pompas.

Abriéndose paso entre el nudo de sabanas que él mismo había creado, se asomó un animal con el pelaje revuelto; en busca de la zorrita que acaba de levarse de la cama que comparten, ese animal se levantó de la cama llevando puesto nada más que un bóxer negro. Al llegar, se detuvo en la entrada de la cocina para poder contemplar y deleitarse con la imagen de la zorrita, que se encontraba de pie mientras preparaba un par de paltos de cereal con frutos rojos.

Agregando un par de moras a los tazones, finalizaba el desayuno que degustaría junto a su compañero. Pero en un momento, que no notó, un par de brazos peludos la envolvieron por la cintura, apretándola contra su cuerpo.

− Ya está el desayuno Nicky – Dijo mientras sentía como los labios del vulpino rozaban la base de uno de sus hombros.

− ¿Por qué no vamos directo al postre? – Preguntó Nick con voz seductora, para después comenzar a besar el cuello de la zorrita.

En respuesta, inclinó su cabeza para darle más espacio; y mientras que Nick, con su cola, la enroscaba en una de las piernas de ella, haciendo que sus cuerpos se juntaran más. Viendo que no había oposición por parte de la zorrita, lenta y suavemente comenzó a restregar su pelvis contra las nalgas de Jill. Esa zorrita respondía al nombre de Jill.

Dándose media vuelta, quedando frente al zorro que, tenía otras intenciones, Jill, trató de apagar el motor de Nick.

− Primero vamos a desayunar – Sentenció poniendo la cara más seria que tenía. Aunque por dentro solo lo hacía para hacerse del rogar.

− Esta bien… Desayunemos postre – Dijo mientras volvía a juntar su pelvis ahora con la feminidad de la vulpina.

− No haya manera de que comas algo primero, ¿Verdad?

− Es una treta, tesoro – Tras decir esto, el vaivén de su cadera fue subiendo de frecuencia, excitando a la zorrita, que no resistió más.

Invadida por la lujuria, Jill se abalanzó en busca de los labios de Nick, comenzando un beso pasional que solo aumentó la temperatura de los dos cuerpos.

Poco a poco Nick, pasó de los labios de Jill hacia su mejilla, y luego hasta su cuello, donde sus caricias tenían mayor efecto. Jill se inclinó hacia atrás, apoyándose de la barra, mientras que su cadera comenzaba a moverse frenéticamente sobre el bóxer del vulpino. Al darse cuenta que estaba más que listo, con sus patas lo despojó de la única prenda que llevaba puesta, dejando completamente desnudo a Nick.

Nick que, con los movimientos de la zorrita, solo lo hacían perder la parte razonable de su ser, volviéndolo todo un animal. Cargó a Jill, llevándola hasta el muro más cercano, apoyándola en la pared; la tenía levantada a la altura de su abdomen, dejando a la vista las partes íntimas de ambos. Mientras Nick mantenía su vista en la feminidad húmeda de Jill, está se quitó de encima su top.

Tomando el rostro del zorro, Jill lo levantó para que su mirada quedara a la altura se pecho. Nick al ver tan cerca el busto de la vulpina comenzó a besarlo, pasando del derecho al izquierdo. Al sentir como Nick pasaba de uno de sus senos a otro, besando, lamiendo y chupando frenéticamente; Jill, gimiendo, envuelta en placer, lo sujeto por la nuca estrujándolo contra su pecho.

Al no resistir más, Nick bajó lentamente a Jill, para que, en un movimiento, apoyado por la física misma, penetrara en la intimidad de ella. Arqueándose por el placer al sentir dentro de ella a Nick, Jill trató de sujetarse de la pared, dejando lugar para que Nick la envistiera una y otra vez.

Mientras tanto.

Judy, lista para partir a la estación de policías, se despedía de Jack, quién se estaba alistando también para salir a trabajar.

− Te veré en la noche – Dijo Judy al momento que besaba rápidamente al Jack.

− Que tengas un buen día en el trabajo… − Decía mientras ajustaba su corbata a su cuello – Por cierto, hoy te preparé una cena exquisita – Dijo orgulloso de sí mismo, mientras con sus dedos índice y pulgar tocándose las puntas y los otros tres extendidos, hacía una señal de excelencia.

− No puedo esperar para probarla – Contestó Judy mientras asomaba la cabeza por la entrada del departamento, para después salir a lo que sería otro día de labores disque policiales.

Después de caminar, tomar el metro y nuevamente caminar, Judy había llegado, puntualmente, al _PY-ZPD._ Una vez sentada en una silla que estaba diseñada para mamíferos de mayor tamaño que ella, lo único que se distinguía eran sus orejas levantadas que sobresalían de la mesa.

− ATENCIÓN – Dio la orden un hipopótamo parado en el frente de la sala.

Acto seguido, el jefe Bogo hizo entrada para asignar los trabajos correspondientes.

− …, Trompaez, McHorn, una cebra histérica está causando alborotó en un restaurant de la Comarca Central, ¡Vayan!, y controlen la situación – Al finalizar de asignar las tareas del día para los animales presentes, finalizó con la pequeña conejita – Y Hopps… − Judy sonreía, aunque la mandarán a patrullar un lugar en el que sólo vería presas, le tocaría estar fuera de la estación – Parquímetros, puedes irte −Sentenció para finalmente salir de la sal.

Sin poder procesar lo ocurrido, Judy no entendía porque de un día a otro la cambiaron de estar patrullando a solo repartir multas. Por lo que no se quedaría sin respuestas.

− Jefe… Jefe Bogo – El búfalo escuchó la voz de la pequeña coneja por lo que dio vuelta.

− ¿Ahora qué quieres Hopps? – Un poco fastidiado, y eso que no habían pasado más de diez días desde que Judy había sido trasladada a Zootopia.

− Jefe, disculpe, pero es sobre la tarea que me asignó… − Pero en ese instante, fue interrumpida por la voz del imponente animal.

− Ya se que dirás… − Judy no comprendía – Decidí asignarte parquímetros después de una queja que recibí el día de ayer… − Aquellos animales con quienes había tenido una ligera discusión acerca de un depredador habían levantado una queja.

− Puedo explicarle lo que pasó, vera… − Decía un tanto agitada, no creyó que su decisión le afectara a este gradó, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

− No hace falta que expliques Hopps… Te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad, así que no falles.

Al decir esto, el búfalo siguió su camino dejando a Judy en uno de los pasillos.

Sin más opción, tomó un chaleco y un vehículo con el que saldría a repartir multas, un vehículo muy pequeño, parecía de juguete. Y aunque no fuese lo que esperaba, con una sonrisa, estaba dispuesta a dar el 110% de esfuerzo en su trabajo, y demostrar que puede ser una oficial de verdad, aunque solo reparta multas.

Después de un rato de estar repartiendo multas, cerca de unas 50, y no pasando de las 11:00 AM, su intercomunicador sonó.

− _A todas las unidades, cambio_ – Judy escuchaba pendiente – _Un 3-16 en la Comarca Central… todas las unidades disponibles, repórtense para contención masiva de civiles._

Pasaron un par de minutos, seguían pidiendo la participación de todos los oficiales cercanos a la zona. Judy, que quería ir y ayudar, no podía hacer nada, ahora su trabajo era repartir multas, por lo que no estaba a disponibilidad de apoyar en la situación. Pero eso cambio en un instante al escuchar lo que decían a través de la radio.

− _¡88-29! ¡88-29! Múltiples oficiales caídos…_ − Judy, con un poco de angustia, escuchaba como la situación se salía de control – _Todas las unidades repórtense en la zona para extracción de oficiales, repito, todas las unidades…_ − Fue todo lo que se necesitó para que la conejita arrancará su auto y se dirigiera a la Comarca Central.

Al llegar al lugar, sus ojos amatistas no podían procesar lo que veían; era un caos total, se veían animales de todos los tamaños, desde pequeños castores, hasta grandes elefantes; y no solo eso, también había depredadores. Pero lo más sorprendente era que en el caos, no era presa-depredador, era todos contra todos; animales atacaban y destruían a diestra y siniestra.

Los animales eran animales, parecían no tener razonamiento lógico. Había varios tendidos en el suelo, inertes; múltiples vehículos y locales dañados, incluso, un par de patrullas en llamas. La situación era realmente mala.

Al ver a un canguro uniformado, arrastrándose por entre las patas de entre todo el caos, Judy salió en su ayuda, a fin de cuentas, para eso estaba, para ayudar. Saltando y esquivando cada uno de los animales, logró llegar hasta el animal, lucía terriblemente mal, es su pecho, resplandecía una placa con las siglas _PY-ZPD,_ junto al nombre Dallas Barton.

− Tranquilo, te sacaré de aquí – Judy, tomó de uno de los brazos al pobre canguro y, como pudo, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta sacarlo de aquel disturbio.

Regresando su vista a la multitud, aunque un poco exhausta, Judy nuevamente se adentró entre el disturbio, en busca de más animales que necesiten de su ayuda. Pero entre ir a ayudar a los demás, no se percató de que también podría convertirse en víctima del caos. Un puma se había colocado en el camino de nuestra pobre conejita, Judy, al ver animal apuntó de atacar, sensibilizó todos sus sentidos, esperando algún movimiento de su parte.

En un veloz ataque, el puma se abalanzó en contra de Judy, que, en un rápido movimiento, esquivó el zarpazo del depredador, cayendo y rodando al mismo tiempo, Judy se percató de que aquel animal seguiría con su ataque, por lo que comenzó a correr con el fin de perderlo. Pese a toda su agilidad y velocidad, aquel animal no le perdía el rastro a Judy.

Tras resbalar en un pequeño charco de sangre, la oficial Hopps cayó, y el puma pasó de largo a la coneja, pero no por eso le había dejado de perder la atención. Posando sus ojos nuevamente en su víctima, el depredador volvió a lanzarse sobre Judy, quien sólo cruzó los brazos, tratando de no ver cómo sería asesinada. Pero en lugar de eso, el animal se estampó contra un escudo, un escudo que había aparecido por la parte de atrás de Judy.

Atónita, vio como aquel animal, que poseía el escudo, volteaba a verla, algo confundido, no por su expresión ya que llevaba un casco, más bien por su posición. Con un traje anti motín, un escudo, un arma paralizadora y una macana, aquel animal arremetió contra el puma lanzándolo por los aires, dejándolo caer sin remordimiento.

Reincorporándose nuevamente, el puma, comenzó una carrera contra su nuevo objetivo, aquel oficial que lo había lanzado, y no sólo él, una horda de animales se habían iniciado una estampida contra aquel animal uniformado. Y segundos antes de que llegasen a él, una fila de oficiales, en formación de falange, frenaron sin ninguna dificultan aquella arremetida en su contra. Con varios animales en el suelo, el grupo anti disturbios comenzó a paralizar, noquear o inmovilizar a los animales que causaban el alboroto, independientemente si se trate de una presa o depredador, luego ajustarían cuentas.

Con gas, tranquilizantes, paralizadores y esposas, los animales fueron sometidos y algunos dispersados. Judy no podía creer, se movían en conjunto, trabajaban hombro con hombro, era disciplina y técnica pura, podían someter a un elefante sin mayores complicaciones, aquellos oficiales bien equipados y preparados, estaban conteniendo el problema. No es como que no le alegre, pero, el saber que no eran presas, la impresionaba; en la parte superior del brazo izquierdo, los uniformados llevaban una insignia y unas siglas, _PR-ZPD,_ que significa _Predator-Zootopia Police Departament._

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **Al principio, ¿de quién creían que se trataba?, ¿Qué le pareció la introducción de la** ** _PR-ZPD?,_** **Y todo ese caos, ¿algo que se debe tomar en cuenta? O solo fue efímero.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, criticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, hasta tomatazos y pedradas, puedo aguantar eso y mil veces más. Incluso tlacuaches.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado, aunque siga diciendo e insistiendo en que ese conejo es un… "** ** _me cae como una patada en los huevos_** **", ya lo dije antes, lo repito y lo cito.**


	5. Zorro en la mira

**He aquí el quinto capítulo de esta historia, y ahora es cuando la narración va agarrando rumbo. Eso espero.**

 **Comencemos, no sin antes… Responder a los comentarios.**

 **The Chronicle Fox** **: Me alegra que te haya agradado, y si, no simpatizo con Jack, pero hay que darle la oportunidad, Jill, bueno, quería mostrar que tanto como Judy, como Nick llevan sus vidas, ¿Tendrán peso en la historia? Otra cosa, en esto tienes razón, no al 100%, pero sí muy elevada, tanto Nick como Judy, sufren; independientemente, las presas por ser presas, los depredadores por ser depredadores, los conejos por ser conejos, los zorros por ser zorros; racismo en todos lados. Tus especulaciones e ideas son muy interesantes, incluso muy acertadas. Saludos y sigamos en este proyecto.**

 **Y otra cosa.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 _Zorro en la mira_

El Sol estaba por ocultarse, asomándose entre los entre los edificios, sus últimos rayos de luz iluminaban lo que era la ciudad de Zootopia. Las hojas, que, grácilmente eran llevadas por el viento, elevándose por los aires, abandonaban el frio piso de la plaza.

Judy, sentada en su pequeño vehículo reparte multas, no creía lo fácil que fue para la PR-ZPD contener a toda una multitud, aunque, había de mencionar que estaban con trajes especiales, algo que en su departamento no hicieron, prepararse, pero… ¿Por qué la PR-ZPD se había alistado y respondido tan rápido? ¿Acaso eran así de rápidas sus respuestas contra ataques? Algo, posiblemente, algo sabían, que ellos no. Judy se abofeteo mentalmente ante pensamientos tan paranoicos e injustificados, era absurdo.

Mientras que en distintas patrullas aquellos animales que estaban conscientes y habían participado en la revuelta, eran subidos a distintas patrullas para ser procesados según las leyes de Zootopia. En cambio, a los animales heridos y aquellos que parecían no tener razonamiento lógico, eran subidos a ambulancias para ser trasladados a distintos hospitales, incluso, unos psiquiátricos.

Había que decir que eso era extraño, nunca había visto a algún animal comportarse de esa forma. El simple recuerdo del puma en cuatro patas, era… esa sensación de querer asomarte debajo de la cama cuando eras niño, el ver la obscuridad en el cuarto de a lado, era miedo. Su mirada perdida, asechando; pero era algo que debía olvidar. O tal vez, no del todo.

− ¡OFICIAL HOPPS! – Judy, salió de sus pensamientos tras escuchar la voz de uno de sus superiores, un hipopótamo, un hipopótamo bastante mofletudo.

− Oficial Hopps reportándose – Dijo al tiempo que se reincorporaba, completamente derecha y con el saludo típico de un oficial.

− Descanse – Ordenó aquel mamífero, para después bajar la mirada y soltar un leve suspiro – Que problema ¿no?

− Y que lo diga… no creí que las cosas pudiesen ponerse así de graves – Hablaba desanimada, pues, el resultado fue: 15 oficiales con heridas menores, 11 hospitalizados, 3 de ellos en estado crítico; eso sin contar a casi medio centenar de animales comportándose de manera "no racional".

− De acuerdo… Oficial Hopps, puede retirarse – Mas que una orden, fue una sugerencia, el día había sido bastante agotador, y podía verse en el rostro de todos – Yo me encargaré de hacer el reporte, mañana la veré en la estación.

Con un leve suspiro, y debido a que era su superior, no tuvo otra opción más que hacer caso. Asintiendo, dio media vuelta para abordar su pequeño vehículo y retirarse. Justo cuando iba a acelerar, volvieron a llamarla.

− Por cierto, Hopps – Judy volteo a ver al hipopótamo – Buen trabajo – Dijo mientras le dedicaba un cálida y gentil sonrisa. Cosa que nuestra querida coneja notó y no pudo evitar sonreír, pues tal acto nunca había sido presenciado, el que la felicitaran. Aquel hipopótamo volvió a su tarea, manejar todo ese desorden.

Mientras tanto.

El reloj marcaba las 6:44 PM, y un zorro, sentado afuera, en los escalones del edificio en donde habita, mantenía su móvil en una de sus patas, esperando a que sean las 6:45, para presionar un botón. Al hacerlo, acerco su dispositivo hacia una de sus orejas para poder escuchar.

− ¿ _Hola?_ – Se escuchó la voz de una niña.

− ¡Hola cariño! ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo muy animado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

− _¡Hola papi! Estoy muy bien_ – La voz de aquella niña sonaba muy alegre, si la felicidad pudiera hablar, seguramente tendría esa voz.

− Que bueno… ¿Cómo te fue hoy en la escuela? – El escuchar esa alegre voz, lo hacía sonreír como nadie lo hacía.

− _Muy bien, la señorita Hoorton nos enseñó a sumar con dos dígitos._

− ¡Uy…! Qué horror, nunca me gustaron las matemáticas – Dijo divertido.

− _Ni a mí… jeje…_

− ¿Y mami? ¿Qué hace? – Preguntaba tan sonriente, pues quería seguir escuchado a esa pequeña niña toda la noche.

− _Está preparando la cena._

− Déjame adivinar − Decía tratando de analizar algo de información en su cabeza – Es martes, así que supongo que está haciendo ese odioso albondigón.

− _Así es jeje…_ − Esa voz tan risueña, era un placer para el zorro el oírla – _Bueno papi, tengo que hacer un poco de tarea_ …

− Esta bien cariño – Decía antes de finalizar – Te quiero mucho mucho mucho muchísimo.

− _Y yo a ti, también te quiero muchísimo papi._

Al finalizar, solo alejo el móvil y lo guardó en su bolsillo, para después soltar un suspiro, levantarse y adentrarse en el edificio. Escalón por escalón, se dirigía al piso en donde habitaba, aunque, había que mencionar que aquella sonrisa ya no estaba, caminaba un tanto deprimido. Pero al llegar a la puerta de su departamento, se esforzó en poner, no su mejor cara, pero por lo menos una que no mostrara estar triste.

Al entrar pudo notar que cierta zorra se encontraba en la cocina, por lo que dirigió sus pasos hacia allá.

− Huele delicioso… ¿Qué preparas? – Dijo mientras con la nariz en alto, olfateaba todo ese aroma que despedía lo que Jill preparaba.

− Hola Nicky – Saludó al escuchar la voz del vulpino, quien se había acercado lo suficiente para poder abrazarla y meter sus narices, casi hasta el fondo de la cazuela – ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

− Me fue muy bien − Dijo antes de depositar un beso en la mejilla de Jill – Y ahora bien ¿Qué preparas? – Preguntó un tanto curioso mientras observaba lo que posiblemente sería la cena.

− Pues verás… − Decía un tanto divertida, dando ligeros brinquitos, meneando sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo – Preparé una Zarzuela de pescado, que te va a encantar.

− Mmm… que delicioso − Decía mientras la idea de deleitarse con ese platillo surcaba por su cabeza – No puedo esperar para probarla.

− Ten paciencia, que está muy caliente – Viendo como el zorro, se acercaba peligrosamente a la cena, Jill le advirtió – También compre unas fresas.

− ¿Fresas? – Preguntó Nick.

− ¿No te gustan? – Respondió preguntando.

− No, me encantan, pero…

− ¿Si hay crema?

− Aja…

− Ya no teníamos, así que también compre un poco de crema para batir.

− Siempre piensas en todo ¿Eh? Por eso te quiero – Dijo para después depositar un largo beso en la mejilla de la vulpina.

− Y yo también te quiero, pero… − Al escuchar ese, "pero", Nick aparto su hocico de Jill, con las orejas en alto, la miró un poco desconcertado – La crema aún no está lista, y necesito que alguien la prepare – El zorro, no podía con lo que veía, los ojos suplicantes de la zorrita eran muy difíciles ignorar, esa carita de cachorro suplicante. Nick, rodando los ojos, y sonriendo, solo respondió.

− Con lo que me encanta batir la crema.

− ¿Eso fue sarcasmo?

− No… − Soltó un largo y farsante no. A lo que Jill, contraatacó con un fulminante ceño fruncido – Ya voy – Dijo resignado, ante la expresión de la zorra, pues debía portarse bien si quería cenar.

Durante el transcurso de la cena, no hubo una plática muy entretenida, solo las felicitaciones del zorro hacia Jill, por tan exquisita comida, además del clásico ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? De lo cual no hubo mucho que mencionar, en la mañana… en la tarde y después… cosas por el estilo.

− ¿Qué hay de Finnick? – Preguntó la vulpina.

− Mmm… − Se volteó a mirarla, con crema en los labios y en parte de su pelaje rojizo, Nick tragó un par de fresas – Ahh… ¡Sí! Finnick… − Divagaba un poco, mientras hacía memoria de lo que había sido de su amigo – Creo que está haciendo negocios con Kevin, en Tundratown.

− ¿Siguen vendiendo esas paletas? – Preguntó un tanto burlona sobre su negocio − Aun no entiendo cómo es que venden tantas.

−Todo el mundo ama nuestras Popsypatitas, tesoro – Ególatra, narcisista, vanidoso, presuntuoso; si buscas cualquiera de estas palabras en el diccionario, seguro aparecería escrito "Nicholas P. Wilde".

Era de noche, los faros iluminaban las calles, y las estrellas adornaban el manto obscuro que cubría y se extendía por la mitad de la Tierra. Mientras que, al otro lado de la ciudad, Judy agotada por su labor, llegaba a su apartamento.

− Ya llegué… − Hacía notar su presencia, pero apenas había empezado a pronunciar la última sílaba de la segunda palabra que decía, fue interrumpida por los brazos de su compañero y novio conejo.

− Qué bueno que estás bien Judy − Dijo Jack mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Judy – Supe lo que ocurrió…

Al escuchar esto, Judy supo que se refería a lo ocurrido en la Comarca Central, y no pudo sentirse un tanto culpable por la preocupación que mostraba aquel conejo.

− Tranquilo Jack, no me paso nada – Su delicada voz transmitía tranquilidad, aunque Jack no se calmó del todo.

− Me preocupé mucho por ti – Al decirlo se separó para poder mirarla a los ojos – Incluso traté de llamarte, pero… Tal parece que las líneas no funcionan.

− ¿No funcionan? – En ese instante sacó su Carrotphone y observó su registro de llamadas el cual, no marcaba una sola – Pero en la maña… − En ese momento, una notificación emergente, le mostró a Judy que tenía más de 90 llamadas perdidas – Ooo… ya hay – Dijo sonrientemente mientras le mostraba la pantalla del móvil a Jack.

− Mmm… Que extraño – Veía curioso el Carrotphone de Judy, a la vez de alegre, en el fondo de pantalla se ve a Judy con las orejas levantadas y una sonrisa, mostrando sus blancos y aperlados dientes, y junto a ella, se ve él, dándole un beso en la mejilla – Aún recuerdo cuando tomaste esa foto…

− Hee… ¿Qué? – Judy giro su teléfono y rápido dedujo a cuál se refería − ¿¡Ah sí!?

− Si… Fue en nuestra cuarta cita… Veníamos del cine, esa noche vimos "Wreck-it Rhino" … − Decía mientras movía los ojos de lado a lado cada que finalizaba una frase, manteniendo la vista en su mente – Te lleve hasta tu cuarto, que, por cierto, je…, era muy pequeño… − Judy, al escuchar no pudo evitar emitir una leve risa – Entonces sacaste tu teléfono para tomarnos una foto, y… − Posó su mirada en los ojos amatistas de Judy.

− Y entonces tomé la foto – Ambos sonrieron, y no soportaron más las ganas de unir sus labios por un leve lapso.

− Ven – Dijo mientras se apartaba un poco y la tomaba de la mano – Te dije que te prepararía algo delicioso.

− Que oportuno, vengo un poco hambrienta – De pronto, un rugido proveniente del estómago de Judy se escuchó, lo que provocó que se sonrojara.

− ¿Un poco?

Jack había preparado una lasaña vegetariana, no es como si hubiese heredado la habilidad familiar culinaria, y hubiese tomado lecciones durante dos años, pero, había que reconocerlo, ese conejo es un estupendo cocinero, aunque sea un contador, claro, les gusta la multiplicación.

− Gracias Jack − Dijo para después cubrirse la boca con el propósito de ahogar un eructó que casi se le escapaba – Estuvo deliciosa.

− De nada, todo sea por mi coneja favorita – Como todo un caballero, y un excelente cocinero, Jack se encontraba lavando todos los utensilios que utilizó para preparar y degustar la cena.

− Enserio Jack… Puedo ayudarte a lavar… − Trató de insistir en no dejar todo el trabajo al conejo, pero conociéndolo, sabía que no la dejaría.

− No te preocupes, hoy tuviste un día muy pesado y debes descansar – ¿Y cómo contradecirlo?, si sus argumentos eran válidos.

− Esta bien, tomaré una ducha y me iré a dormir – Se levantó, caminó hasta donde se encontraba Jack, y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla – Te espero.

Cumpliendo lo dicho, es decir, después de tomar un baño, Judy se acurrucó juntó a Jack, de cucharita, para finalmente, dormir y terminar con ese largo y agotador día.

El astro rey ya se encontraba elevándose por los cielos, el día apenas había comenzado hace un par de horas, y, en la comisaria, en la de las presas, Judy esperaba impacientemente a que le asignaran una misión.

− … Trompaez, van a apoyar a forenses en la zona de los disturbios del día de ayer, un grupo los remplazará a las 1900 horas – El jefe Bogo, estaba asignando a cada animal disponible para averiguar lo que había ocasionado el desastre de ayer, además, de, por qué un puñado de animales se habían vuelto salvajes, para, luego de ser internados entraran en coma, eso fue lo que se reportó 4 horas después del incidente – y Hopps… − Judy sonreía, seguro esta vez le asignarían un caso – Parquímetros, puedes irte – Pero no.

− Jefe Bogo – Judy, lo detuvo antes de que este saliera de la habitación. Con las pezuñas en el entrecejo, el búfalo ya sabía lo que pasaría.

− Ahora qué Hopps… − Decía fastidiado, pues se le estaba haciendo costumbre a Judy reclamarle.

− Jefe, con lo sucedido ayer, y varios oficiales hospitalizados, creo que sería mejor que me dejara ayudar – Bogo solo veía a la coneja y, el hecho es, que tenía razón, aunque no quería admitirlo – Por favor – Ante la mirada suplicante, además de que quería terminar con esa discusión lo más rápido posible, terminó cediendo.

− Esta bien… − También había que mencionar que su trabajo el día de ayer había sido muy bueno.

− ¡SI! – Dijo al dar un salto de emoción, al fin, una oportunidad.

− Revisa si hay alguna conexión entre los involucrados en el incidente – Judy solo asentía con la cabeza – Revisa las cámaras de seguridad de la zona, Higgins te dará acceso.

No hubo más que decir, Judy se dirigió, después de que Higgins le permita el acceso a los registros y bases de datos, a una computadora. Vio a cada animal, cada nombre de los involucrados; pero parecía que ninguno tenía alguna relación con algún otro. Cebras, impalas, un puma, un oso, unos castores, una cobaya, un… ¿Una cobaya? Judy, notó de inmediato al animal, el informe decía que había entrado en coma después del ataque, esa cobaya la había visto dos días atrás.

Revisando las cámaras de seguridad del restaurante, y de los locales aledaños, Judy rastreaba los movimientos del animal, parecía que solo estuviese paseando por la zona, pero no parecía que hubiese hecho algo, no hasta que vio que se detuvo a hablar con otro animal, otro animal que no podía distinguirse por la no muy buena calidad de la cámara, solo podía distinguir la especia, un _Vulpes vulpes._

Buscando en el identificador, y con la imagen más clara del rostro del animal, Judy esperaba que la computadora arrojara un nombre, uno solo, y así fue.

− No ese zorro… − El destino era cruel, o ¿solo jugaba con ella? la computadora, efectivamente, había arrojado un solo nombre, uno que conocía, "Nicholas P. Wilde"

 **¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?**

 **¿Qué tal las parejas de Nick y Judy? ¿Les agradan?**

 **¿Animales salvajes? Sí, voy a tomar algunos elementos de ambas historias.**

 **¿Qué piensan de Nick? y de que… Bueno, no hay necesidad de que se los recuerde.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, criticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, hasta tomatazos y pedradas, puedo aguantar eso y mil veces más. Incluso armas biológicas, atómicas y radioactivas, hasta tlacuaches, pero no con rabia, que, si no me inyectan, y no me gustan las inyecciones. Otra cosa que no resisto es su indiferencia hacia mi… ok no, bueno si, bueno ya.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado, aunque siga diciendo e insistiendo en que ese conejo es un… "** ** _me cae como una patada en los huevos_** **", ya lo dije antes, lo repetí, lo vuelvo a repetir y a citar. Aunque lo he puesto en una actitud que me agradó.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	6. Oficial Hopps

**Hola gente lectora. Vaya 6 capítulos, no creí llegar tan lejos. Comencemos, no sin antes… Responder a los reviews.**

 **The Chronicle Fox** **: Gracias por los comentarios, tal y como mencioné, ambos tienen sus vidas ya hechas, cómo pudiste notarlo, cada una con sus demonios. Y Jack, en general no me agrada, pero se debe a la manera en que lo introducen en otros fic´s, no estoy en contra de ellos, sabes a que me refiero. De nuevo gracias, voy a utilizar unos que otro elemento de la película o del concepto original, así como datos reales y comportamiento animal. Nos leemos.**

 **IYuls:** **No te culpo, todas las ideas se respetan, supongo que te gustaría ver Nickudy, WildeHopps ¿no? Gracias por el review.**

 **Y otra cosa.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 _Oficial Hopps_

Mirando las cámaras de seguridad, siguiendo en cada una de ellas, cada uno de los movimientos, cada uno de los animales con quienes tenía contacto, por más mínimo que fuera; Judy Hopps, no le quitaba el ojo a aquel zorro, que había aparecido y desaparecido previo al incidente de la Comarca Central. Según había observado, por lo menos durante unas tres o cuatro horas, Nick, Había llegado una media hora antes de que ocurriera el susodicho siniestro, y, había dejado la escena a los, muy convenientes, 5 minutos.

− Hum… − Suspicaz, veía una y otra vez la parte donde, al parecer, conversaba con uno de los animales involucrados en el ataque, una cobaya − ¿Qué hacías ahí, zorro?

Al no tener más pistas, nuestra querida policía solicitó al oficial Higgins, un reporte y los antecedentes del ciudadano Alfred Cullins, la pequeña cobaya que estaba internada en el hospital. Una vez formados y entregados los archivos, Judy examinó aquellos papales minuciosamente. Historial criminal, ninguno; familia, ninguna; enemigos, sin registro; ocupación, venta de especias. Bueno, no tenía una vida interesante, no hasta ahora.

− Venta de especias ¿eh?

Según hacía recuerdo, y sí su memoria no le fallaba, aquel día, Nick y Alfred hicieron un intercambio, por lo que posiblemente era su socio o proveedor, lo cual lo relaciona, probablemente, con él. Pero no era información segura, así que estaba como al inicio. Lo que ella necesitaba era, un indicio, una pista, un milagro, con el cual pudiera involucrar a Nick Wilde como sospechoso por orquestar aquel ataque.

Un día, dos, y un tercero.

El tiempo transcurría y se acercaba el fin de semana, y no había una sola pista, una señal o algún sospechoso. Pero durante ese periodo, había algo que les daría mayor información sobre lo ocurrido, todos en el departamento rezaban porque así fuera, pues solo algunos animales se habían vuelto salvajes, por lo que se mandaron a hacer análisis de sangre, para ver si arrojaban algo, si tenían algo diferente de los demás animales, algo en común.

− ¡ATENCIÓN! – Llamó un hipopótamo, mientras el jefe búfalo Bogo hacía presencia al entrar en la sala.

− Muy bien… − Parado en el estrado, sacó sus lentes y se puso a leer el informe – El martes pasado, un grupo de animales, entró en un estado de agresión, el cual, no se veía desde la prehistoria… − Haciendo una pequeña pausa, tragó un poco de saliva – No se sabe la causa de tal comportamiento, pero se reportó que después de su cambio de… mmm… personalidad, entraron en un estado de coma… −Todos en la sala escuchaban atentamente, cada palabra, cada sílaba que decía – Por lo que fueron internados en distintos hospitales de Zootopia, aun así, están bajo vigilancia constante. – Cada que hacía una pausa, el informe parecía ponerse cada vez peor – El día de ayer, se me entregó los resultados de las muestras de sangre de cada uno de los animales afectados… cabe mencionar, que, por ser de distintos tamaños, y especies, cada uno de los involucrados tiene diferente metabolismo, por lo que no todas las muestras arrojaron positivo… −Carraspeó un poco para aclarar su garganta – Aun así, un 40 % de la sangre de los animales mostró fenobarbital, un 57% mostró modafinilo, un…

Las orejas de Judy, perceptibles ante cualquier ruido, memorizaban cada una de las sustancias mencionadas, antidepresivos, estimulantes, alucinógenos… esos animales habían sido drogados.

− … salvinorina tipo A, un…

Haciendo eco, esa sustancia resonaba en la mente de Judy, podía reconocerla, sabía de donde la habían obtenido.

− Es lo que necesitaba − Dijo para sí misma.

Una vez terminado el informe, Judy espero a que todos los oficiales abandonaran la sala para hablar con Bogo.

− Jefe… − Soltando un pesado suspiro, y dejando caer sus hombros se dirigió a la coneja.

− ¿Qué ocurre Hopps?

− Jefe, con las sustancias mencionadas, debo decir que… − Pero fue interrumpida, los constantes reclamos y llamadas por parte de Judy, además de la presión por parte de la alcaldía y de los ciudadanos, lo mantenían en un punto que podría estallar ante la más mínima provocación.

− Ahora estoy muy ocupado Hopps.

− Si, pero esto es importante – Insistió − Vera, tal vez pueda rastrear…

− Solo haz tu trabajo − Dando media vuelta se dirigió a su oficina, dejando a Judy un poco desconcertada.

− Está bien… − No había entendido lo que acababa de suceder, pero básicamente le dio permiso de hacer lo que quiera, dentro del marco de legalidad.

Sin tiempo que perder, caminó por los pasillos de las instalaciones, grandes, para una coneja. Dirigiéndose a registros, Judy entró en busca de los reportes, debía encontrar los informes que le serían de gran ayuda. Minuto tras minuto, no podía localizar dichos documentos, pues todo el lugar era un desorden; cajas y cajas apiladas por todas partes, llenas de carpetas y archivos, incluso unos de hace varios años, podría jurar que había encontrado lo que parecía ser el almuerzo de uno de los oficiales ya retirados.

− ¿Dónde estarán? − Decía desde el interior de una caja, pues su pequeño tamaño le permitía entrar y buscar a fondo. Después de revisar carpetas y algunos archivos, Judy encontró lo que buscaba − ¡Al fin!

Meanwhile…

− Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes – Cierto vulpino le daba lo que parecían ser ánimos a uno de sus socios, uno que llevaba puesto un pequeño traje de oso polar.

− Te juro que si nos descubren Wilde… − Decía un molesto zorro fénec mientras conducía una furgoneta – Te borraré esa sonrisa a golpes – Mientras Nick lo veía de reojo con su típica sonrisa, ¿Cómo cabía tanta furia en tan pequeño cuerpo?

Mientras conducían por lo que era la parte alta de la ciudad, una zona donde nieva durante los meses de otoño e invierno, que muestra hermosos paisajes de distintas tonalidades de blanco, que por las noches refleja los azules destellos de la Luna, un lugar para los animales más rudos del mundo, Tundratown.

Al llegar a un estrecho callejón, Nick y el pequeño zorro, terminaban de preparar todo para empezar a trabajar. Una vez Nick considero estar listo, descendió y pasó al otro lado del vehículo para esperarlo, y lo que vio fue un par de patas tratando de alcanzar la nieve, tal escena era tan graciosa, pero conociendo al pequeño zorro, únicamente sonrió entre dientes.

− ¿Listo pequeño? – Dijo una vez que su compañero estaba fuera de la furgoneta, quien respondió azotando la puerta.

− Acabemos esto cuando antes – Dicho esto, salió a la calle principal.

− De acuerdo – Con vaho saliendo de su hocico, debido al frio, Nick fue detrás del pequeño.

Una vez dobló en la esquina, logró divisar al pequeño vulpino vestido de oso polar brincando, como si estuviese jugando, y él, solo lo seguía a una distancia prudente. Dejando pequeñas huellas en la nieve, girando con los brazos extendidos, dejándose caer tanto de espaldas como de cara, llamaba la atención de muchos de los transeúntes.

Una osa polar sentada en una de las bancas, de uno de los parques, de una de las plazas de Tundratown; cuidaba a su pequeño mientras este jugaba con otros cachorros, sus risas y gritos eran motivo de felicidad para cada uno de los padres de aquellos pequeños. Pero su atención fue tomada por un pequeño vestido de oso polar, que se dejó caer de cara a la nieve justo enfrente de ella. No hubiera hecho nada, de no ser porque el pequeño estaba tardando en levantarse, haciendo que se preocupara. Apenas se había levantado de su asiento cuando un zorro rojo llegó en su ayuda y lo sacó de la nieve.

− ¿Estás bien? – Dijo mientras ponía de pie al zorrito, quien al estar de nuevo en dos patas trataba de salir a jugar – Ten más cuidado – Le decía con delicadeza al pequeño, que a cada rato trataba de escapar, pero él siempre lo tomaba de uno de sus brazos y lo jalaba hacia él – Recuerda… que… no puedes… estar… mucho tiempo… sin respirar.

El fénec disfrazado, imitando a un oso parado en dos patas con las garras en alto, hizo un pequeño rugido, apenas perceptible para los oídos de los animales.

− Anda campeón, ve a jugar – Dándole un empujoncito, el zorrito salió corriendo para seguir divirtiéndose, mientras que él se reincorporaba del suelo.

− Es lo malo de ser padre − Dijo la osa, que había presenciado lo que acababa de suceder.

− Ehh…

− Hay que estar pendientes de ellos en todo momento.

− Tiene razón – Decía mientras colocaba sus manos en su cintura, sin perder de vista a lo que creían era su pequeño hijo – Pero no podemos culparlos, son la alegría de uno ¿o no? – Preguntó mientras volteaba a ver a la osa.

− Así es ¿Qué sería de nosotros sin ellos?

− ¿También tiene su cachorro? −Preguntó Nick.

− Si, es el pequeño oso de suéter azul – Decía mientras señalaba a su hijo, un osezno con un suéter azul, que a la altura del pecho llevaba una franja color marrón, y justo debajo de esta una de color blanco, pero más delgada; mientras este jugaba con otros osos a atraparse.

− Vaya… Yo no diría que es un pequeño oso… ¡Se ve que es un gran oso! – La madre de aquel osezno, solo sonrió ante el comentario − ¿Y cuántos tiene? ¿tres, cuatro años?

− En tres meses cumple los seis

− ¡Seis años…! Wow… Crecen tan rápido… Ojalá se quedaran así… − Habló denotando algo de tristeza, pues era cierto, todos quisieran que sus pequeños no fuesen niños por siempre.

Después de eso, hubo un silencio que era algo incómodo, no todos los días hablas de tus hijos con un extraño.

− Disculpa mi atrevimiento señor… − Hizo una pausa, haciéndole entender que aún no se habían presentado.

− Wilde, Nick Wilde – Dijo extendiendo su pata.

− Belcher, Ivaana Belcher −Respondió cordialmente al saludo – No es normal ver a un zorro vestido de oso – Dijo un tanto tímida, pues cualquiera podría pensar que se estuviese burlando.

− Jeje… Bueno, es que él… −Dijo rascándose la nuca – Es especial − Ivaana lo miró extraña – Él cree que es un oso polar – La osa, aún sin entender ese comportamiento, volteó a ver al zorrito, quien ahora estaba jugando con los oseznos.

− Es raro que un zorro del desierto crea ser un oso polar… − Dijo devolviendo la mirada a Nick – ¿Padece de algún… em… trauma?

− Ojalá así fuera – Soltando un pesado suspiro, comenzó a relatarle – Vera, cuando él era cachorro… − La osa lo miró confundida − Más cachorro… − Se corrigió – Mi esposa y yo vimos que empezó a sufrir de ataques, y no sabíamos ¿Por qué? Se agitaba, su corazón se aceleraba y a veces se desmayaba… − Ivaana escuchaba atenta la historia del pequeño – Fue hasta que un doctor lo diagnosticó con hipertensión…

− ¿Hipertensión? – Preguntó incrédula − ¿Es muy joven para sufrir de algo como eso?

− Eso pensamos, pero el doctor nos dijo que se debía al calor…

− ¿Un zorro del desierto que sufre por calor?

− Si, lo sé, parece chiste… Y debido a eso no hicimos nada, por lo que nuestro pequeño empeoró − Su voz cada vez sonaba ligeramente más débil, más quebradiza – Desesperados, decidimos hacer cualquier cosa que nos dijera el doctor, como primer paso, nos recomendó mudarnos a un lugar con un clima frio, que sea favorable para nuestro hijo, así que optamos por vender nuestra casa y pagar el enganche de un departamento en Tundratown.

− ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan viviendo aquí?

− Dos años…

− ¿Y por qué piensa que es un oso?

− A… Bueno, ha crecido entre osos tanto tiempo que él cree ser uno − La osa, ante la respuesta que parecía ser muy obvia, bufó ligeramente.

− Pero, ahora que recuerdo, en Tundratown solo hace frio durante ocho meses, el resto es de calor…

− Por eso el doctor nos recomendó un tratamiento para que nuestro pequeño lleve una vida normal…

Tras unos minutos de una charla muy emotiva y trágica sobre la vida del zorro fénec, la osa conmovida, tenía unas lágrimas que amenazaban con descender por sus mejillas, y no solo eso, varios úrsidos, que se encontraban en el parque, se habían acercado para escuchar las palabras de Nick.

− … Los médicos le dan solo 3 años más de vida sin su tratamiento – Nick, al borde del llanto, miraba con tristeza a cada uno de los presentes – Mi esposa y yo hemos hecho muchos sacrificios para poder pagar la casa y el tratamiento de nuestro pequeño… Mientras que el fénec seguía corriendo y jugando con los demás oseznos − … Nuestro último aniversario fue la sala de terapia intensiva por una recaída que tuvo… – Algunos de los osos ya se encontraban gimoteando y subiéndose los mocos que escurrían por la nariz − … El banco nos da un plazo de dos meses para pagar los préstamos que hemos pedido… − La conmovedora y convincente platica del zorro, tenía a varios de los presentes con las garras en sus carteras.

− ¡AYYY! ¡HIJO DE…!

Un agudo y aguardentoso grito se escuchó, todos voltearon al lugar de donde se había originado, pero solo vieron que los pequeños seguían correteando y jugando en el parque, entonces Nick carraspeó para llamar de nuevo su atención.

− … Temo que un día al ir a verlo, esos ojos llenos de ilusión y esperanza no se abran más… − Continuó con su relato

− No es justo que un pequeño tenga que sufrir algo así… − Interrumpió una de las osas que estaban en el parque, con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó hasta Nick y extendiendo su pata le estaba entregando lo que eran 20 dólares – Toma pequeño zorro, no es mucho, pero no quiero que alguien tenga que vivir de esa forma.

− No, no puedo aceptarlos – Dijo rechazando con las manos y dando un paso hacia atrás, pero algo chocó con su espalda, haciendo que volteara para ver, y no era más que otro úrsido con su pata extendida y un billete de 50, Nick sonrió desde sus adentros.

− Vamos, tómalos… − Insistió aquel animal – No es mucho, pero lo necesitan más que yo – Dijo dedicando una tierna y delicada sonrisa.

− En serio, no puedo…

− No lo hagas por ti, hazlo por tu hijo… − El contacto entre sus miradas, lo decía todo, lo hacía de corazón, Nick, no evito que sus ojos se cristalizaran, por lo que, devolviéndole la sonrisa, aceptó aquel dinero. Y no solo el de él, todos los que habían escuchado su pequeño cuento, le estaban entregando dinero; 20, 50 y unos muy generosos ofreciendo 100 dólares, el vulpino solo mantenía una sonrisa cada vez que le entregaban dinero, había sido una colecta muy grata.

Yendo de la mano con el fénec, Nick se alejaba del parque, mientras con la otra pata en alto se despedía de todos aquellos que habían sido muy amables con él y su "hijo".

Una vez ambos vulpinos perdieron de vista el parque y con eso a los involucrados en su pequeña treta, apenas subieron a la furgoneta, se soltaron a reír a carcajadas. Golpeando la guantera y tirando patadas, ambos zorros estaban por ahogarse por la falta de aire.

− ¿Cuánto fue del donativo? – Preguntó el más pequeño, para luego volver a reírse

− Cerca de 1000 billetes – Dijo Nick mientras se limpiaba una lagrima provocada por reír tanto.

− Ojalá todos los animales fueran así de ingenuos…

Tras acabar su labor, y ubicados en otra parte de la ciudad, Nick y su compañero, más calmados, seguían hablando de lo ocurrido, pues para ellos había sido muy divertido.

− ¿Y qué fue eso…? – Preguntó el zorro rojo.

− ¿Qué fue qué?

− Eso, el grito…

− Aaa… eso, uno de esos hijos de puta me piso la cola.

− Jajaja… ¿Y por eso todo el escandalo?

− Aunque no lo parezca, pero esos mocosos pesan más de lo que crees… Pero las remuneraciones valieron la pena.

− Te dije que no saldría mal − Dijo de una manera tan efusiva, que por reflejo le dio una palmada a su compañero, tan efusiva que lo terminó chocando contra el volante, haciendo que pitara.

Mientras que, en alguna de las calles de Zootopia…

Judy, que se encontraba fuera de una casa, verificaba cierta dirección que tenía registrada, pero no había dado con ella, bueno si, había ido al lugar que estaba escrito, pero al parecer era falsa la dirección, por lo que ahora discutía con un mapache de edad avanzada.

− … Lo siento, aquí no vive – Tras decir esto, el mapache azotó la puerta en la cara de la coneja.

− Pero que grosero…

Siguiendo con su camino, Judy, trato de localizar la dirección correcta, aunque no sabría por dónde empezar, tal vez preguntando, pero existía la posibilidad de que no viviese en esa parte de la ciudad. No tenía idea de cómo encontrarlo; inmersa en sus pensamientos, Judy fue sacada de su mente al escuchar el bocinazo de una furgoneta, que iba pasando a unos metros de distancia. Cuando esta pasó justo enfrente ella, lo divisar dentro de ella a cierto zorro, el cual estaba buscando, y al parecer se encontraba lidiando con otro animal dentro del vehículo.

Al ver que se trataba de su sospechoso, corrió hasta su vehículo de parquímetros, aún no le habían autorizado un vehículo de mayor tamaño, pues, no estaban adaptados para animales de sus dimensiones. Bueno, al entrar en el auto, estaba a punto de salir tras este, no quería perder un día más de investigación, pero por suerte, el vehículo de detuvo a cuadra y media de donde se encontraba.

− Tranquilo, tranquilo… − Decía Nick tratando de calmar al fénec – No es para tanto Finn.

− Te lo advierto Wilde… − Tan amenazante se veía, a pesar de su tamaño – No vuelvas a hacerlo

− Esta bien, está bien – Dijo mientras bajaba de la furgoneta − Bueno, tal y como acordamos, aquí tienes – Dijo mientras le entregaba lo que eran parte de las ganancias, que, no estaba bien proporcionadas, ya que la furgoneta era de Finnick, al igual que tuvo que hacer el ridículo, pero el plan era de Nick – Todo tuyo – Una vez cerró la puerta el fénec estaba por irse del lugar − Eres un asco en ese traje galán – Finn solo le dedicó una mirada asesina.

− Te lo advierto Wilde… – Nick solo lo miraba con su sonrisa despreocupada – Si vuelves a hacer algo así, te voy a romper la nariz, Chao − Sacando unos lentes obscuros, se despidió, puso música y aceleró el vehículo, dejando al zorro solo, bueno, no solo.

− Vaya, ¿A quién tenemos aquí? – Dijo cierta conejita con traje de policía, parada al otro lado de la acera.

− ¡Hey! ¡Pero si es la oficial zanahorias…! ¿Qué me cuentas?

− No, oficial Hopps – Decía Judy señalando su placa – Y he venido a hacerte unas preguntas con respecto a un caso.

− ¿Qué pasó oficial? ¿Acaso alguien perdió su sombrero? Yo no sé − Creyendo que ganaría tan fácil, empezó a caminar por la acera.

− Señor, esto es serio – Dijo Judy obstruyéndole el paso, mientras caminaba hacia a él con un portapapeles y un lapicero − Quisiera que habláramos sobre tu pequeño cliente del otro día.

− Ja… − Bufó, esa coneja no se daba por vencida – Hicimos todo de manera legal, puedes revisar los papeles, así que no me hagas perder mi tiempo.

− Disculpa, pero solo quiero confirmar algo, solo responde sí o no – Nick calló y esperó a que preguntara.

− ¿Tú le vendiste un cargamento de una hierba conocida como "hierba de los dioses" al señor Alfred Cullins?

− Así es, así que, si no te importa, tengo cosas que hacer.

− No tan rápido… Dime, ¿Acaso sabes algo sobre el incidente en la Comarca Central?

− Solo sé que un montón de animales se volvieron locos, y tal parece que hay una coneja que cree ser una policía, así que por qué no mejor vuelves a tu granja, antes de que te internen en un psiquiátrico.

− Bien… − Dijo poniendo una mirada más seria – Sí así quieres jugar… verás, tu pequeño amigo, junto con otros animales, parecen haber usado esa pequeña hierba para drogar a aquellos animales, y de no ser porque él es uno de los afectados, sería el primer responsable de los ataques; y ya que tú eres su socio y distribuidor, eres el siguiente en la línea de sospechosos, y, a menos que me digas con que otros animales trabajaba, tú serás el culpable de lo ocurrido – Judy sonreía complacida, mientras el zorro no creía como lo había ligado al suceso, dejándolo como único responsable.

− Bueno es mi palabra contra la tuya.

− " _¿_ _Tú le vendiste un cargamento de una hierba conocida como "hierba de los dioses" al señor Alfred Cullins?_ _Así es…"_ Se escuchó una pequeña grabadora que tenía forma de zanahoria, además era lapicero.

De hecho, es tu palabra contra la tuya – Dijo Judy una vez terminó la grabación − Te daré la grabación sí me ayudas a encontrar a los demás animales, si no tendrás que hacer tus estafas en prisión a partir de ahora, ¿Entonces cooperarás o no?

 **Aquí termina este capítulo y… ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Qué tal las sustancias y drogada que les dieron a los animales?**

 **¿Qué les pareció la treta del oso polar? ¿Y la aparición de Finnick?**

 **¿Qué tal el chantaje de Judy? Creen que las personalidades van de acuerdo, o ¿tienen variaciones?**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, criticas, sugerencias, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, hasta tomatazos y pedradas. Cualquier cosa con gusto la leeré y responderé.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado, aunque siga diciendo e insistiendo en que ese conejo es un… Basta de insultarlo, generalmente me cae mal, pero démosle la oportunidad de redimirse.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	7. Opio en las montañas

**Buenas. Les presento el capítulo 7. Siento yo que va a empezar a agarrar rumbo esta historia. Y respondiendo a los reviews. Más bien al comentario.**

 **The Chronicle Fox** **: Interesante la pregunta sobre Jill, ¿Estará al tanto de los negocios de Nick? Pronto lo sabrás, me dio risa tú comentario sobre Judy, y gracias por el review.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 _Opio en las montañas_

Los vehículos iban de un lado para otro, chicos, grandes y unos, exageradamente chicos o exageradamente grandes; toda clase de automóviles inundaban las calles con el típico y tan cotidiano, pero necesario, pitar del claxon; y hablando de vehículos, una pequeña cajita con ruedas y un par de faros y sirenas en la parte superior, llevaba consigo a dos animales totalmente distintos, un depredador y una presa, un zorro astuto y una tierna coneja.

Tac, tac, tac… Una y otra vez, Nick, que se encontraba sentado en la parte trasera del vehículo reparte-multas, tecleaba fuera lo que fuera, la pantalla de su móvil; pues al no tener otra alternativa, era su única distracción mientras guiaba a Judy hasta el local de la cobaya en busca de una pista. Tac, tac, tac… El aburrimiento provocado por estar quieto, lo empezaba a hacerse preguntas ¿El cielo siempre fue azul? ¿Qué llegaría a cenar al rato? ¿Qué tan suaves serán las orejas de la coneja? Era verdad que ese pensamiento le había pasado por su cabeza, pues al ver como aquellas largas y peludas orejas respondían ante cualquier sonido, alzándose y girando pareciera que unos 360°, le daba curiosidad comprobar si en realidad eran tan suaves como parecen, nunca antes había estado tan cerca de un conejo ¿Serán tan sensibles?

Atenta al camino, a los vehículos y sobre todo a los peatones, Judy conducía su pequeño transporte, con su ahora aprisionado ayudante vulpino. En un lapso no mayor a 15, 20 minutos, habían arribado al mercado donde se ubica el negocio del señor Cullins, que por ahora se encontraba cerrado, debido a que, por el momento, el señor Cullins se encontraba indispuesto para realizar sus labores mercantiles.

Caminando entre los pasajes del sitio, Nick y Judy ganaban unas cuantas miradas curiosas, primero, el mismo zorro de hace unos días, merodeando por el mercado vegetariano; segundo, una coneja policía, no hay más que explicar; y tercero, un depredador y una presa, totalmente opuestos, y siendo enemigos naturales ¿Juntos? No era nuevo que existiera convivencia entre depredador y presa, existía el dialogo y necesidades de establecer relaciones entre los dos grupos, pero generalmente se daba por situaciones en las que se realizan actividades de dudosa legalidad, y ¿A plena luz del día?

Con sus patas en los bolsillos, desinteresado, Nick seguía, a pasos largos y lentos a la oficial Hopps, que desde hace unos instantes le estaba hablando, pero el vulpino sumido en su desinterés había ignorado la voz de la coneja.

− ¡Hey! ¡Hey…! ¡HEY…!

Sacudiéndose un poco debido al inesperado grito de la oficial, Nick desconcertado y perdido, se detuvo para mirar a Judy.

− Eee… ¿Me hablabas?

Con las patas en las caderas, Judy soltó un pesado suspiro, no tenía sentido volver a preguntar, no por el momento.

− Solo camina – Sentenció para seguir por delante de Nick.

− Ok, Tu eres la jefa – Tras decir esto, salió tras Judy.

A los pocos minutos, ambos animales habían llegado a su destino, un pequeño negocio de ladrillo y con entradas para la luz, era deprimente la construcción, y ahora que no se encontraba abierta, aún más.

− Bien, aquí es… − Dijo el vulpino, mientras señalaba con una pata que recién sacaba de sus bolsillos.

Sin más que esperar, Judy corrió al frente del local para poder observar el interior. Obscuro, no lograba ver nada a más de un metro.

− Dulces galletas con queso

Nick, caminando lenta y tranquilamente, se acercó por la espalda de la oficial.

− Vaya… es una lástima que no lleves una orden contigo.

Con una mirada rápida y el ceño fruncido, Judy miró a Nick y luego se acercó a la puerta, logrando que el zorro alzará una ceja por tan repentino y rebelde acto.

− La cosa es… − Dijo mientras se detenía justo en frente a la puerta – No necesitas una orden con causa probable y puedo asegurar que esta cerradura fue forzada – Finalizó para empujar la puerta y entrar al interior del lugar.

Nick, al pasar junto a la puerta, logró ver que en el cilindro se encontraba lo que era la punta de un cuchillo y tanto el tirador como el pestillo, se encontraban rotos. En el interior, veía como Judy, con ayuda de la linterna de su carrotphone, buscaba en un escritorio, abriendo cada cajón que tenía.

Con poca visibilidad, proporcionada por su móvil, nuestra coneja movía toda clase de cachivaches y papeles que se encontraban dentro de las gavetas, como no podía realizar su trabajo de una velocidad que a ella le hubiera gustado, comenzó a desesperarse. Fue hasta el momento en que una luz iluminó toda la habitación, deslumbrándola. Con su pata en alto, Judy se cubría de la luz, para poder ver alrededor de ella, deteniéndose al ver a cierto zorro recargado en una pared, mientras que una de sus patas se encontraba sujetando un apagador, y una sínica sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Apenas vio que la coneja apagaba la linterna de su móvil, Nick se acercó para ver sí necesitaba de su ayuda.

− ¿Necesitas ayuda? – Preguntó mientras se inclinaba ligeramente hacia el frente.

− Revisa los cajones de ese escritorio y avísame si encuentras algo – Respondió Judy sin apartar la vista de su labor.

− Como ordene madame… − Expresó mientras procedía reverencia.

Haciendo caso desinteresado a las órdenes de Judy, Nick se acercó al escritorio que le había indicado para abrir y dar un vistazo rápido al interior de cada cajón.

− Interesante… − Dijo Nick con una ceja en alto tras divisar el interior de una gaveta.

− ¿¡Qué!? – Preguntó Judy que había llegado en menos de un segundo tras escuchar al zorro − ¿Qué encontraste?

− Gazelle dará un concierto en la ciudad dentro de 8 días – Dijo señalando una revista sobre farándula en la que en la portada aparecía una atractiva gacela.

− Ash… − Volteando los ojos, se dio vuelta y volvió al lugar donde estaba buscando.

Revolviendo el interior de los cajones, Judy buscaba por algo que le diera pista de quien era el animal responsable por el suceso ocurrido. Encontrando, desde material de escritorio, comida echada a perder, hasta imágenes de pequeñas hembras posando con pocas prendas; a Judy le empezaba a dar asco los hábitos del señor Cullins.

Y en el último cajón de aquel mueble, apareció una pequeña libreta, la cual comenzó a leer de inmediato.

Pasando hoja por hoja, nuestra querida coneja leía en ella, un listado de nombres, fechas y transacciones realizadas (compra-venta de especias). Los datos en ella no eran de utilidad, venta de orégano, de clavo; compra de romero, laurel… nada de lo que estaba anotado en la libreta le servía. Recorriendo varias páginas a la vez, la frustración de no encontrar un indicio, solo aumentaba su desesperación, pero hubo un nombre, algo que la tranquilizó, una transacción realizada hace unos días.

 _N. Wilde, compra de "hierba de los dioses"._

No era algo nuevo, pero por lo menos tenía registro de cada actividad que realizaba, por lo que, por lógica estaría anotada la venta de aquel producto. Buscando en las últimas páginas en las que había registro, Judy, encontró lo que buscaba, sin embargo...

 _Venta de "hierba de los dioses" y "adormidera", C._

No había registro del nombre del cliente, solo una letra, que podía corresponder a un número muy grande de animales.

− "Rayos" – Maldijo mentalmente.

Pero… No todo estaba perdido, Nick le había vendido uno solo de esos dos productos, por lo que algún otro animal debió proporcionarle la otra planta. Regresando un par de páginas, encontró aquel registro, una compra tres días antes que la de Wilde, proveedor:

 _…Félix Penn_

− Compra de opio… − Dijo Nick, que había parecido por la espalda de Judy, haciendo que esta volteara.

− Así parece − Respondió, para regresar rápidamente su vista a la libreta.

− Quien diría que nuestro pequeño amigo estuviera envuelto en esa clase de negocios – Comentó, un tanto sínico e hipócrita – Espera… −Acto seguido, Judy se quedó quieta – Lo conozco – Dijo mientras ponía su dedo sobre aquel nombre, Félix.

− ¿Lo conoces? – Preguntó un tanto extraña.

− Si, es distribuidor de droga en la parte alta de Tundratown.

− ¿De dónde lo conoces?

− Hace años trabaje con él – Sin tiempo para explicar, Nick volteó hacia Judy, que lo veía con una mirada inquisidora, esperando una explicación – Turismo de aventura, éramos guías en el Monte Mitchell.

− ¿Y qué pasó? ¿Acaso eran tan malos?

− Que graciosa… No, trabajábamos durante el invierno, cuando nevaba y… − Hizo una pequeña pausa – No había mucha demanda por los recorridos en esas temporadas, por lo que hubo… un recorte de personal.

− Así que los despidieron… − Nick solo asintió con la cabeza – Y ¿En dónde lo encontramos?

− ¿Encontramos? – Preguntó sorprendido – Oh no, el trato es que te ayudaría a encontrar a un culpable y ahí tienes su nombre.

− No tan rápido… primero, él es un sospechoso, al igual que tú, y si no comprobamos que tiene relación directa con el ataque, entonces estaremos como al inicio, y segundo, la libreta la encontré yo, por lo que tú "gran aportación" – Haciendo comillas con los dedos – No ha sido de mucha ayuda, así que, tendrás que llevarme con él sí quieres apoyar en algo.

Con el ceño fruncido y la mirada molesta, Nick se cansaba de los chantajes de Judy, aunque fuera apenas el segundo, pero ya comenzaba a pensar que no se zafaría de esta tan fácil. Pero un segundo después, se calmó y dibujo una relajada sonrisa en su rostro.

− Bien, quieres que te lleve con él, entonces vamos – Pasando de largo a Judy, que de inmediato lo siguió, ambos se dirigieron a la patrulla para partir hacia Tundratown.

Una leve ventisca acompañada de pequeños copos de nieve, daban el característico clima gélido de la región, mientras que, por las calles, un zorro y una coneja viajaban hacía la parte de alta del distrito. Entre más altura, más frio, esto al parecer a Nick, no era un problema, por el hecho de que los zorros son muy adaptables al entorno en que se encuentran; sin embargo, para Judy, que no estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de climas, comenzaba a causarle problemas, rápidamente sentía como el aire se volvía más frio, haciendo que sus orejas bajen en busca de calor.

− Ay no… − Exclamó Nick, fingiendo preocupación − Es una lástima que no trajeras un vehículo con mayor potencia.

Judy que había seguido las indicaciones de Nick, ahora se encontraba con la boca abierta, estacionada frente a una calle que lucía muy inclinada, muy larga, y que se perdía entre, lo que parecía ser las nubes, aunque en realidad solo fuese neblina, pero tenía el mismo efecto visual.

− Sabes, será mejor vengamos en otro día, que tengas un mejor vehículo… − Dijo el vulpino cerca del oído de Judy, quien, frunció el ceño y se mostró determinada.

− No lo subestimes – Sentenció fuerte.

− Vaya… que valiente… − Expresó burlesco.

Judy, acelerando de una manera constante, comenzó a subir por la pendiente, aunque no fue mucho su avance; apenas había subido un metro, el vehículo dejó de trepar, e incluso, comenzó a descender un par de centímetros.

− No, no, no, no… − Exclamaba al ver como bajaba por la pendiente, por lo que piso a fondo para tratar de subir.

Las llantas comenzaban a quemar, marcando el asfalto con cada giro que daban, el sobreesfuerzo que realizaba el motor hacía que empezara a salir vapor de este.

− Vamos tu puedes, tu puedes, tu puedes… − Decía Judy, con los ojos cerrados y rogando por avanzar.

Y, aunque pareciera un milagro, las llantas comenzaron a subir lenta pero constantemente, a lo que Judy pudo notar, pero eso no hizo que abriera los ojos, solo que siguiera hablando para sí y para el coche.

El tiempo parecía que no trascurriera, esa subida parecía eterna, pero Judy, empeñada en subir lo haría. Con unas perlas de sudor formadas en el pelaje de su frente, nuestra coneja se estaba cansando por el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por mantener el vehículo en movimiento.

− Un poco más… − Decía entre dientes – Ya casi esta… ya casi llegas…

− Sabes… − Habló Nick aún lado del vehículo, para después darle una lamida a una paleta – Sí hubiéramos empezado a caminar, en lugar de intentar con el coche, ya estaríamos arriba.

− He… ¿¡Qué!? – Dijo sorprendida tras abrir los ojos y ver que apenas se encontraba a metro y medio del punto de partida, para luego estrellar su cabeza contra el volante por la frustración y todo el esfuerzo en vano.

Resignada y sabiendo perder, Judy, metió reversa y fue a estacionar su ahora maltratado vehículo. Luego de estacionarlo, fue de nuevo a la subida, donde lo esperaba Nick.

− Bien… sigamos – Dijo nuestra coneja de manera seca, pero rápido se detuvo, por su curiosidad − ¿De dónde sacaste eso? – Preguntó señalado la paleta del zorro.

− Veras… − Dijo para después darle otra lamida a la paleta y luego seguir con su relato – En lo que tu intentabas subir, se me antojó una paleta, así que fui al parque a comprar una −Finalizó para luego darle una lamida más a su golosina.

− ¿Al parque? – Preguntó confundida – Lo pasamos hace seis cuadras.

Nick, probando nuevamente su dulce, contestó.

− Así es…

No podía creerlo, había bajado del vehículo, ido al parque, comprar, y quien sabe que más cosas; mientras que ella solo había avanzado metro y medio, fácil había perdido 20 quizás 30 minutos.

− Vamos – Dijo Nick, pero ambos animales se detuvieron al escuchar una voz que llamaba al zorro.

− ¡Nick! ¡Nick! – Gritaba un animal, que Nick conocía, y que se acercaba corriendo a pasos lentos hacia ellos.

− ¡No puede ser! – Exclamó por debajo de su tono habitual − ¡Carajo!

− ¿Qué ocurre? – Cuestionó la coneja.

− Shh... No hables – Silenció a la Judy, que estaba por abrir la boca.

Karma, destino, sea lo que sea, el zorro sentía un nudo en la garganta, ya podía sentir las garras de aquel animal ahorcándolo.

− Hola Nick – Habló aquel animal, que se encontraba frente a ellos.

− Hola… − Respondió con algo de duda en la palabra − …Miranda.

La osa polar solo bufó y luego lo corrigió.

− Ivaana.

− Ivaana – Hablaba con nerviosismo – No creí volver verte… tan pronto – Agregó eso último.

− Ni yo, pero apenas te vi a lo lejos y pude reconocerte.

− ¿Enserio? – Su voz se iba, una sonrisa preocupada lo empezaba a delatar.

− ¿Está todo bien? – Preguntó al ver como Nick hablaba y que una oficial lo acompañaba, por lo que su mirada comenzó a ir de uno al otro.

− Eh… si, está todo bien… − Respondió al ver que veía a Judy – Pasa que… − Pensó durante un segundo – La oficial eh… − Trataba de trabajar una mentira creíble, y claro, de recordar el nombre de la coneja – Jenny… − Judy, volteó indignada, e incluso iba a hablar, pero mejor decidió hacer lo que le dijo, callar – Está buscando un amigo mío… ya que… tiene un problema con… − Esperando un milagro, o algo de inspiración, Nick, volteaba disimuladamente en busca de una cosa que le sirviera de excusa, hasta que vio el vehículo reparte-multas – Su registro vehicular.

Ivaana lo veía confundido, la seguridad con la que hablaba no era la misma, de hecho, no la tenía.

− Vera… − Habló más calmado – Un amigo, tiene problemas con unos datos en su registro, y estoy llevando a la oficial para que pueda verificarlos.

− Ya veo, y ¿No era más fácil hacer una llamada?

− A la oficial, le gusta hacer las cosas de manera más personal.

La osa parecía meditar lo que le había dicho.

− Entiendo… – Dijo mientras asentía levemente y pensaba, con una pata en la barbilla.

Mientras que Nick tragaba saliva.

− En fin… − Dijo la osa, a lo que Nick suspiro aliviado – Quería mencionarte que hablé con mi esposo, le conté de ti y tu hijo…

− ¿A sí? – Dijo un tanto nervioso, mientras Judy solo veía confundida la escena.

− ¡Si! Te explico, mi esposo es médico general en una clínica privada, y dice que hay un método experimental que está funcionando en casos parecidos al de tu hijo, y que incluso, sí decides aceptar, te daría descuento y facilidades de pago, sin intereses ¿Qué te parece? – Ivaana solo esperaba a que el zorro respondiera, pero parecía estar en shock.

Un segundo después, reaccionó, agitándose un poco al hacerlo.

− Vaya… Es muy amable de su parte.

− Toma – Le dijo mientras le pasaba un número y una dirección, anotadas en una tarjeta – No te quito más tu tiempo, nos vemos Nick − Y tras esto, la osa siguió su camino.

− Nos vemos – Decía en un leve grito para que la escuchara.

− Que tenga un buen día señor Wilde – Respondía casi gritando mientras se alejaba – Y deseo que tu hijo se ponga mejor.

− Hasta luego – Y al ver como la osa doblaba en una esquina solo soltó un pesado suspiro – Uff…

Al darse la vuelta pudo ver a Judy, con las patas cruzadas y el ceño fruncido, esperando una explicación.

− No preguntes y camina.

Entonces Nick comenzó a subir por la pendiente, seguida de Judy, que no estaba satisfecha ni contenta con la actitud del vulpino.

La subida no era fácil, ambos animales empezaban a tener problemas; primero Nick, no estaba acostumbrado a tal ejercicio físico por lo que empezaba a jadear debido al cansancio, y segundo, Judy, que no tenía problemas con el esfuerzo físico ya que como policía debía estar en condición, además de que le gustaba mantenerse en forma, no tenía problemas al subir, pero al no estar acostumbrada a tales climas, el cuerpo empezaba a fallarse, haciendo que temblara con cada ráfaga de viento que la rozara.

Casi arrastrándose, Nick había llegado a la entrada del edificio de apartamentos que buscaba, seguido por Judy que venía castañeando envuelta en sus propios brazos.

− Este es… − Dijo Nick con la respiración entre cortada.

− Entremos… − Habló tiritando.

− Espera… dame un segundo… para que recupere… el aliento – Decía Nick, apoyado en sus rodillas.

− Me estoy congelando… − Respondió mientras se frotaba los brazos con sus patas – Date prisa −Tras decir esto, Judy entro al interior del edificio, el cual, no tenía calefacción, pero era mucho mejor que estar afuera. Acto seguido entró Nick, con mejor postura y actitud.

− Bien… − Dijo Nick mientras cerraba la puerta – Vive en el tercer piso, así que vamos – Y pasó por delante de la coneja, para empezar a avanzar por los pasillos del edificio.

Judy veía el interior del lugar, grafitis en las paredes, luces de neón obscuras, botellas de licor tiradas por todos lados, humo saliendo por debajo de algunas puertas, música de toda clase sonando en cada piso ¿En qué clase de sitios ha estado metido ese zorro?

− Aquí es…

Parado frente a la puerta, Nick le mostraba el lugar donde vive su segundo sospechoso. Al ver la puerta, no le daba buena espina, una puerta blanca, despintada y astillada, y con una mancha en el centro que, era seguro que no era pintura roja, pero era mejor quedarse con la duda.

Toc, toc… Se escuchó el golpeteo sobre la puerta, pero nadie atendió al llamado. Toc, toc… Nuevamente, pero con más fuerza golpearon sobre la puerta, tras unos segundos de espera, una serie de cerrojos comenzaron a sonar, permitiendo que la puerta se abra, parcialmente, permitiendo ver a un animal de altura mediana, pelaje gris, con algunas manchas y ojos grisáceos.

− ¿Quién es? – Se escuchó una voz rasposa y aguardentosa, un tanto temblorosa, así como nerviosa.

− Hola, Oficial Hopps, quisiera que me respon…

Pero apenas empezó a hablar, le azotaron la puerta frente a ella.

− No tienes experiencias en estos casos ¿Verdad? – Bufó divertido Nick.

− ¿A qué te refieres?

Toc, toc… Volvió a tocar.

− Deja que hable – Sentenció firme y seguro, pero al parecer no volverían a abrir − ¡Félix! ¡Abre! ¡Soy Wilde! ¡Necesito hablar algo contigo!

Tras unos segundos de espera, la puerta nuevamente se abrió, parcialmente.

− ¿Wilde? – Expresó aquel animal tras la puerta − ¿Qué, ahora eres policía?

− JA… Sabes, eso ha sido un golpe bajo de tu parte… − Judy solo lo vio molesta ante el comentario – No, vengo a hablar de negocios.

− ¿Negocios? – Se mostró interesado − ¿Qué clase de negocios?

− Te diré, solo si abres la puerta.

− ¿Qué hay del polizonte?

− No te preocupes, está dentro.

El animal, dudo y pensó durante un par de segundos.

− Espera… − Finalizo, para cerrar la puerta, y después comenzaran a sonar un sinfín de cerrojos abriéndose.

− ¿Qué es eso de "está dentro"? – Preguntó en voz baja la coneja.

− Tu solo sígueme la corriente.

Tras quitar el último cerrojo, se abrió la puerta, mostrando a un leopardo de las nieves, cuyas facciones faciales estaban bastante demacradas, su pelaje un tanto enmarañado, y sus ropas, desalineadas totalmente.

− Pasa – Dijo dejando espacio suficiente para que ambos entren. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta y colocó algunos cerrojos.

Judy, mirando a aquel felino, pudo notar que las patas(manos) le temblaban.

En el interior de aquel cuarto, yacían en el suelo varías botellas, algunas cajas de pizza, y ropa sucia, formando un tapete.

− Creo que le caben unos seguros más a esa puerta – Dijo Nick con su típico tono sarcástico.

− No te hagas el gracioso, ahora ¿Qué querías hablar?

− Claro – Pasando por detrás de Judy, Nick se sentó en una de las sillas que poseía el leopardo – La cosa es… que uno de tus clientes…

− Señor, soy policía y quisiera hacerle unas preguntas − Irrumpió Judy, dejando a ambos depredadores perplejos.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo y… ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Creen que sean así de suaves sus orejas?**

 **¿Qué tal la manera de indagar de Judy? Y la forma en como está haciendo a Nick.**

 **¿Qué tal la escena del coche y la de Ivaana?**

 **¿Qué les opinan Félix Penn? ¿Les gustó el nombre?**

 **Como dato curioso, los zorros son animales muy adaptables, por lo que generalmente no tienen problemas ante el cambio de habitad, y los conejos, tienden a regular su temperatura con sus orejas, y tomando en cuenta a Judy, que no tiene mucho pelo o "volumen" suficiente para poder estar en zonas frías, he decidido ponerla friolenta, además de que su pelaje debería tornarse blanco al estar en constante contacto con la nieve, pero decidí omitir ese dato, supongo dependerá de la especie.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, criticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, y la leeré y responderé con gusto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Gigante

**Bien el octavo capítulo, espero poder meter todo lo que quería en él, y dejarlo en donde me parece bien, ya verán.**

 **Y respondiendo a los reviews.**

 **Marina Leather:** **Hola, gracias por el review, y creo no lo he explicado, pero sí, estoy tomando escenas y elemento de la película, así como lo haré con algunas cosas del concepto original. Y tienes razón, en casi todas las historias que he visto hay Nick x Judy, en esta… Habrá que esperar y ver qué sucede. Espero poder sorprenderte**

 **The Chronicle Fox** **: Lo de Judy, ahora imagina cuántos animales pudieron haber pasado por esa calle, o cerca de. Me encanta cuando suponen hechos, puede que tengas razón con Félix e Ivaana, o solo uno, o tal vez ninguno, o en todo, o en nada, ya verás. Y ese 7777, tenía el póker, pero me echaste a perder la jugada jaja… Vale nos leemos.**

 **Ni Zootopia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, esto solo es una actividad de ocio y entretenimiento.**

 **Otra cosa, en alguna parte de la historia verán un *, lo que significara que empieza una pieza musical, aquí pongo la lista (en caso de que sean varias).**

 ***Pazi sta radis, Sky Wikluh**

 _Gigante_

Ambos depredadores boquiabiertos tardaron en procesar lo que había ocurrido hace unos segundos, uno más que el otro. Y cierta coneja solo pasaba su mirada del zorro al leopardo y viceversa.

− ¿Es una broma verdad? – Preguntó el leopardo con cara de fastidio, sin poder creer lo que pasaba.

Abriendo la boca, Judy iba a responder, pero se quedó con la palabra en la boca cuando Nick se le adelantó y respondió.

− ¡SI! Es una broma – Dijo con cierto nerviosismo – Y debiste ver tu cara… − Hacía un intento de risa que no pareciera falsa, pero el ceño confuso del otro depredador lo ponía más nervioso, Y Judy solo lo veía confusa – Pero volviendo a lo importante…

− ¡NO! – Volvió a interrumpir la coneja poniéndose en medio de los dos – Soy policía y más vale que coopere si no quiere ir a la cárcel.

− Jajaja… − Reía con nerviosismo el animal de pelaje rojizo – Deja las bromas zanahorias, vamos a hablar enserio

− Estoy hablando enserio – Respondió lo más seria que podía, pues no quería perder más tiempo.

− Entonces deja de estar jugando – Empezó a hablar molesto mientras la veía directamente a los ojos.

− ¿¡Yo soy quién que está jugando!? – Respondía mientras se le ponía a la altura de tono, más no de estatura.

− Igual que una…

− ¡YA BASTA! – Interrumpió en un grito el leopardo, llamando a la atención de ambos animales que notaron aquel animal estaba mostrando las garras – Ahora, van a hablar y decirme a que vinieron – Hablaba exasperado.

− Soy policía – Empezó Judy – Y vine a hablar…

− Sobre negocios – Nick se le adelantó a la coneja – Venimos a hablar sobre negocios – Dijo mientras juntaba sus patas(manos) y esbozaba una sonrisa.

− ¡No! – Dictó Judy, haciendo que el vulpino se lleve una pata al rostro – Vengo a hablar sobre…

− Negocios – Habló Nick por detrás de la coneja, mientras le tapaba la boca e intentaba sujetarle los brazos.

− ¿Quieres dejarme hablar? – Dijo Judy tras librarse del agarre del zorro y mirarlo fijamente

− No – Haciendo contacto visual con la molesta coneja, Nick continuó hablando regresando la vista al felino – Como decía…

Entonces a Félix retorciéndose y sujetándose la cabeza con una pata, mientras que con la otra se mantenía apoyado sobre una mesa. El depredador parecía estar sufriendo de jaqueca, pero la manera en cómo se movía era desconcertante, leves gruñidos comenzaron a emerger del hocico que poco a poco empezaba a mostrar sus largos y filosos colmillos.

− ¿Amigo? – Preguntó Nick mientras el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de él.

− Callate… − Susurro casi de manera imperceptible, mientras sus parpados se separaban lentamente – Callate, callate… ¡CALLATE! – Finalizó en un grito, un grito con el que mostraba sus ojos rasgados, ojos que veían a su presa.

Dando un paso, levanto una de sus garras y señaló a ambos animales.

– Escuchen… Solo uno de los dos hablará, y más les vale que diga la verdad.

– Soy policía…

– Negocios…

Upss… Nick y Judy hablaron al unísono.

El depredador, el de mayor tamaño, se abalanzó sobre ambos animales. En un movimiento de auto reflejo, Nick se separó de Judy dando un salto hacia la su izquierda, Judy había hecho lo mismo solo que en sentido contrario. Ambos estaban asustados, sus corazones latían a mil por hora.

Pasando por en medio del zorro y la coneja, el leopardo dio media vuelta. Parado en cuatro patas pasó su vista de uno al otro y viceversa, escogiendo cuál de ellos sería su presa.

En un saltó, digno de su especie, Félix salió por quien sería más fácil de atrapar, según él.

Judy vio acercarse al felino acercarse, por lo que se hizo aún lado para que este pasara de largo, al igual que en su primer intento, solo que esta vez dio vuelta más rápido, empezando una breve persecución. Dando saltos y resbalando en una que otra ocasión, a causa de los objetos en el suelo, la oficial Hopps evadía cada uno de los ataques del leopardo, pero aún no lograba quitárselo de encima. Corriendo directo hacia una pared, Judy saltó y tomó impulso de esta, logrando pasar por encima de Félix en una pirueta hacia atrás, haciendo que falle en su intento por capturarla y se estampe contra el muro.

La nariz le temblaba, pero no le quitaba los ojos de encima al depredador, sabía que se levantaría y nuevamente atacaría.

Gruñendo, Félix se sujetaba la cabeza, sentía cómo si taladraran dentro de su cráneo, era un dolor agudo y punzante. Eso le había dolido física y moralmente. Unos segundos después, volvió a poner ojos sobre su víctima, solo que esta vez sería diferente.

Judy, al ver que saltaba nuevamente se hizo aún lado, solo que… No era ella su objetivo.

Nick, vio al felino acercarse, por lo que salto lejos de él, solo que no tuvo tanta suerte en su aterrizaje. Chocando y volcando contra una mesa de centro, Nick cayó detrás de esta y aun estando en el suelo, volteo a ver al otro depredador que ya estaba en marcha hacia él, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue patear la mesa con la que había golpeado, esperando a que le hiciera lo mismo.

Y así fue, por poco, las patas traseras habían chocado con la mesa, por lo que quedó a corta distancia del vulpino, que empezó a alejarse de él.

– ¡Estúpido zorro! – Dijo mientras se acercaba al vulpino.

Tomándolo de una de sus patas, Félix atrajo a Nick, colocándolo debajo de él.

– ¡Basta de JUEGOS…! – Con la otra pata en alto y las garras de fuera, Félix estaba a punto de atacar a Nick, que solo cruzo sus patas frente a él. Pero dicho ataque nunca llegó, en su lugar se escuchó un cristalazo, una botella rompiéndose. Un segundo después el leopardo cayó encima de Nick, mostrando detrás de este a Judy, que sostenía una botella, o solo el cuello de esta.

Unos minutos después…

Poco a poco sus ojos empezaron a abrirse, la cabeza aún le dolía, su visión borrosa se iba aclarando, las formas y colores frente a él se hacían cada vez más nítidas. Lograba ver sus piernas, pero no podía moverlas, no podía mover gran parte de su cuerpo, en ellas una mancha de sangre que corría desde su muslo hasta el piso, era demasiada. Luego vio una gota caer, una gota que había descendido por su frente, escurriendo por su rostro, una gota su propia sangre.

– Ya despertaste… – Escuchó una voz, un tanto distorsionada y lejana, aunque no lo estuviera.

Alzando la vista, vio una figura borrosa, una figura con orejas largas parada justo en frente de él. Su memoria comenzaba a recordar lo ocurrido hace segundos.

Aquellos mamíferos lo habían atado a una silla y atendido la herida de su cabeza provocada por la botella.

– ¿Qué quieren de mí? – Dijo mientras veía directo a los ojos a la coneja – ¿Acaso los envió uno de los lobos?

– ¿Quiénes? – Preguntó Judy, pues no conocía ese nombre – No, soy policía y quiero hablar con usted.

– ¿Acaso van a arrestarme?

– No… – Habló Nick, que se acercó desde atrás de la coneja – Ya hablé con la oficial, y acordamos que sí nos dices todo lo que sabes tendrás inmunidad por el día de hoy.

El leopardo veía incrédulo al zorro, lo conocía, sabía cómo era su manera de operar, podía sacar información de un animal mudo con tan solo verlo. Soltando un suspiro, asintió ¿Qué otra le quedaba? De un modo u otro lo harían hablar.

– ¿De qué se trata?

– ¿No se sí recuerdas a una cobaya? Un tal Cullins… – Los ojos del leopardo pasaron de un lado a otro tratando de recordar.

– Lo siento no… – Fue lo único que dijo.

– ¿Qué? – Dijeron Nick y Judy al mismo tiempo ¿Cómo era posible que no recordará haber hecho una venta tan grande sin recordar el nombre de quien compra?

– Alfred Cullins – Habló Judy mientras sacaba una libreta y le mostraba su nombre escrito en ella – Le vendiste un cargamento de opio hace una semana.

– Lo siento, solo soy un distribuidor nada más, yo no hago entregas grandes… aunque… – Hizo una pausa recordando una excepción – No tiene mucho hice una entrega por parte de mi proveedor.

– ¿Tu proveedor? – Preguntó curiosa la coneja, esta red se hacía más grande – ¿Quién es y dónde lo encuentro?

Formado una media sonrisa, el leopardo soltó un bufido y contestó.

– ¿Segura que quieres meterte en esto? – Judy solo lo miró seriamente – Él te dirá quién es…

Judy volteó a ver hacía a quien apuntaba, y era más que lógico, solo había tres animales presentes en la sala.

"¿Nick?"

Mientras que el susodicho zorro pasaba su mirada de un lado a otro, fingiendo inocencia.

– Vamos Wilde no te hagas… – Hablaba entre risas – Lo conoces bien… él te convirtió en quién eres…

– ¿De quién habla? – Judy solo veía a Nick, que estaba pasmado.

– Big… – Al escuchar un nombre, la coneja volteó a ver a Félix – Míster Big.

Judy nunca había escuchado acerca de él.

– ¿Nick? – Preguntó mientras veía al zorro. No se movía, su mirada seria no se apartaba del leopardo, pasaron unos segundos hasta que articuló unas palabras sin quitar sus ojos de Félix.

– Es un mafioso, el más grande de los cuatro que controlan Zootopia, su territorio es toda la zona norte, noroeste y oeste – Judy veía a Nick que parecía estar robotizado, solo sus labios se movían.

– Y sabes dónde está ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó el otro depredador con una sonrisa burlona.

– Todos saben dónde encontrarlo…

Un silencio largo se hizo presente, Félix veía a Nick con una media sonrisa, y él con el ceño fruncido, en medio de ellos, Judy, que no soportó más un segundo y habló.

– ¿Y por qué hiciste la entrega por él?

– No es obvio… – Habló el leopardo, dirigiéndose hacia la oficial – Por plata… mucha plata…

– Bien… es todo, gracias por su cooperación – Respondió Judy, luego dio vuelta y se dirigió hacia la salida.

Tras pasar a un lado de él, Nick siguió a la coneja.

– Esperen… – Dijo Félix al ver que estaban en la puerta – ¿Van a dejarme así?

– Si… – Respondió Nick sin voltear a verlo – No acordamos soltarte.

Al ver que estaban dando los primeros pasos fuera de su departamento, solo se atrevió a gritar:

– ¡Al menos pueden enviarme una pizza!

Pero solo vio que cerraron la puerta.

– ¡CON EXTRA QUESO!

.

.

.

– Entonces… ¿Dónde lo encuentro? – Preguntó Judy, mientras veía a Nick, que no se atrevió a verla, no al menos en los próximos segundos.

– Sí te llevó con él será… ¿todo? – Judy solo asintió.

Una hora más tarde…

La nieve no se aglomeraba tanto como en las partes más altas, las calles y aceras eran transitables para todos los animales. El frio, aún seguía presente, pero era más soportable.

Mientras caminaban por la calle, la cantidad de animales se hacía menos notoria, al igual que los vehículos. La coneja veía que el lugar estaba en deplorable estado, varios locales abandonados, grafitis en todas las paredes, uno en particular había llamado su atención, le había hecho sentir un escalofrío que bajo y subió por toda su espina. _"Pray Little prey"._

– Aquí es… – Habló Nick, haciendo que Judy salga de sus pensamientos.

Al ver que señalaba unas escaleras que bajan a una especie de sótano, Judy no creyó que dijese la verdad. Pues al tratarse de un mafioso, pensó que sería un lugar más lujoso y no tan sombrío. Entonces vio a Nick empezar a bajar por las escaleras, saliendo tras este de inmediato. En el fondo había una puerta de metal, sin número ni nada que la identificara, solo que era de color rojo metálico, no del brillante. Entonces vio abrirse una ventanilla, no podía distinguir el animal dentro, por más que se esforzaba no reconocía que especie era.

– Dos… – Escuchó hablar a Nick, no lo había visto y no había visto que había hecho. Pero la ventanilla se cerró y luego se empezó a escuchar una cerradura abrirse – Esta vez déjame hablar.

Judy solo asintió, entonces se escuchó un rechinido metálico mientras se abría la puerta.

(*)

El interior era obscuro, apenas había entrado, escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de ella. Regresando la vista al frente, vio a Nick pasar a través de unas persianas, yendo con cuidado y precaución, la oficial se encaminó hacia donde lo había perdido de vista. Una vez estaba junto a las persianas, pasó su pata con cautela, tomándolas con miedo. Judy dudó durante un instante en entrar, sus labios le temblaban, su corazón comenzaba a agitarse, empezaba a sudar frio. Y en un segundo de valentía tragó saliva y se atrevió a cruzas el umbral, hacia lo desconocido.

Un espectáculo de humo y luces estereoscópicas de distintos colores eran acompañados de música estridente y distorsionada. Varios cuerpos danzaban en movimientos que sincronizaban a dos o tres animales. Cuernos, pezuñas, garras y colmillos eran visibles, animales de distintas especies bebían, bailaban y hacían un sinfín de cosas que no creía que pasarían en este mundo.

Una pantera y una leona (ambas hembras) compartían caricias y besos sin importarles toda la bola de animales pervertidos a su alrededor.

En unos cuartos más pequeños, ubicados en las orillas del lugar lograban verse en el interior de estos, varios animales con billetes en las manos, y en el centro un depredador y una presa, ambos de gran tamaño, luchaban. La sangre se esparcía, y todos los espectadores gritaban en euforia. En uno de ellos, un tigre con cortes en ambos brazos, varios golpes que le habían hinchado la cara y parte de su piel colgando a la altura de las costillas, se enfrentaba a un rinoceronte que apenas tenía rasguños en su cuerpo.

El tigre se sujetaba de sus costillas con unas de sus patas, la otra la mantenía en guardia. Pero debido a la cantidad de golpes recibidos, no logró ver el gancho que venía hacia él, que logró impactar en su rostro, enviándolo hacia el suelo. El rinoceronte al ver a su oponente en el suelo, dio vuelta y alzó los brazos en señal de victoria, todas las presas gritaban y elogiaban al animal, pero en un instante tenía al mismo tigre que había enviado al suelo, trepado en su espalda. Girando con el fin de alcanzarlo el rinoceronte traba de quitárselo de encima, pero era inútil. Subiendo hasta estar a la altura de la cabeza, el tigre comenzó a rasgar el rostro de su oponente. Los rasguños comenzaban a dolerle, y en un intento de golpear al tigre lazó un golpe hacía su espalda, milagrosamente logró acertar, por lo que volvió a hacerlo. Ahora era ver quien aguantaría su castigo. El felino sabía que no podría soportar más, por lo que hizo lo único que le daría una victoria segura; sacando las agarras lo más que pudo, este las ensarto en los ojos del rinoceronte, haciendo que grite de dolor. Los movimientos del cornudo eran bruscos, pero el tigre no se soltaría, entre más se movía, más fuerte era el agarre del depredador. Y al final cayó el rinoceronte, con sangre emanando a grandes cantidades de sus cuencas oculares, el tigre se levantó victorioso, siendo vitoreado por todos los depredadores, un segundo después se desplomó hacia el suelo, abatido por la brutal batalla librada. Un segundo de silencio, y tanto presas como depredadores comenzaron a gritar con euforia.

Un jaguar tenía atrapado contra la pared a una gacela, este le mordía el cuello sin llegar a perforan más de cinco centímetros de piel; la gacela y demás animales no hacían nada, a juzgar por los movimientos de ella, parecían estar… ¿Disfrutando?

Con todo el frenesí en el lugar Judy, había perdido de vista a su objetivo, un zorro de pelaje naranja, que se encontraba a sus espaldas.

– ¿Qué haces? – Escuchó la voz de Nick, volteando rápidamente para tenerlo frente a frente.

– ¿Qué es este lugar? –Cuestionó intrigada Judy.

– En resumen, aquí puedes hacer lo que quieras… Y Mr. Big es el dueño del lugar…

– Pero esto… esto es ilegal… – Habló Judy señalando todo el lugar.

Nick se acercó y se puso a la altura de la coneja.

– Escúchame… – Dijo tomando a Judy por los hombros y girándola para que viera lo que él veía – ¿Ves allá? – Dijo señalando a un par de leones que bebían desenfrenadamente – Te darás cuenta que aquí hay policías… – Haciéndola girar nuevamente, le señaló otro lado – Y allá, un juez de la suprema corte – En una esquina se alcanzaba a ver a un oso grizzli en compañía de dos osas muy cariñosas – Y por allá… – Señalando nuevamente – Hay todo un bufete de abogados – Un grupo de diversas presas se deleitaban con los bailes exóticos y sensuales de unas ciervas – Como vez Mr. Big soborna a varios elementos de la ley y justicia, así que si quieres salir de aquí en una pieza será mejor que te olvides de tu papel de "la ley y el orden".

No podía procesar toda esa información de golpe ¿Qué clase de sitio era ese? ¿Tanta corrupción era posible? Simplemente se había derrumbado, todo en lo que creía, en la justicia, en el bien… Todo era una mera ilusión imposible de alcanzar.

 **Aquí termina este capítulo y… ¿Qué les pareció?**

 **¿Cómo estuvo el encuentro con Félix? ¿Se esperaban eso?**

 **¿Sospecharon que incluiría a Mr. Big?**

 **¿Les gustó el lugar de mala muerte?**

 **Hay algo que no he aclarado ¿Por qué** ** _Farsalia_** **? Bueno,** ** _Farsalia_** **es el nombre de una batalla, más bien el lugar donde se libró, aunque también es un poema a dicha batalla. Y en resumen fue la segunda guerra civil romana, entre los que querían república y los que querían imperio, no diré datos específicos, pero ganaron los imperialistas.**

 **Ahora, otra aclaración, la guerra civil de los animales, la que dije en el primer capítulo, por diversas cuestiones y gustos, la situé durante lo que sería la guerra de independencia de las 13 colonias norteamericanas.**

 **La verdad me gusta mucho las batallas del antiguo mundo, así como la estrategia y guerras, no deseo que haya otra, pero históricamente hablando me apasionan. También las artes marciales y de defensa personal, básicamente las peleas.**

 **¿Creen que haya dicho mucho?**

 **Preguntas, dudas, comentarios, correcciones, criticas, sugerencias, aclaraciones, cualquier cosa es bien recibida, y la leeré y responderé con gusto.**

 **Espero les haya gustado o haya sido de su agrado.**

 **Saludos y nos leemos pronto. Espero.**


End file.
